Demons! 5: Shadows Rise
by Xilex90
Summary: part five of the epic adventures of Jamie, Drago and the rest of the JCA cast!
1. Chapter 1

Drago, along with the rest of the demons, Ice crew, and Jamie, ran

outside after Izzy explained what she'd found. Drago sniffed the air,

his clawed hands clenching into fists. His narrowed eyes gave a

demonic gleam.

"IT'S GREENE! THAT UGLY BRAT AND THAT OLD WIZARD KIDNAPPED

GARY!"

Drago roared in anger. Breathing a column of fire into the air. Jamie's

eyes widened. She'd NEVER seen Drago THIS angery...

Ice went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yo, chill,

D-dude. You're gonna freak out J-girl."

"I don't care!" Drago growled vehemently, smacking Ice's hand

away, "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip out his guts,

roast them and make him eat them! Then I'm gonna rip out his

heart and-!"

"While I admire you're sudden burst of demonic rage, it might be

more helpful just now if you thought things out clearly and

suppress your anger. It will cloud your thoughts and Judgement"

Shendu said, crossing his arms.

Drago snorted, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "Fine. Where is

that old wizards lair?"

"He lives in a castle somewhere, I'm not certain of it's precise

location," Shendu said, "Why don't you use one of Gary's hairs

and perform a locator spell?"

Drago knelt, grabbing one of the silver and black hairs. And

placing it in the palm of his hand.

"Good idea."

000000ooooo000000

He went back inside the FIsh Cannery, heading for the kitchen.

Jamie followed him, watching as he grabbed several vials of

various ingrediants Tso Lan used for his potions and mixxing them

together, dropping the hair inside.

**_Yah Gah Mee Mo Yah Gah Mee Chi Wah..._**

**_**_Yah Gah Mee Mo Yah Gah Mee Chi Wah..._**_**

**_Yah Gah Mee Mo Yah Gah Mee Chi Wah..._**

**_**_Yah Gah Mee Mo Yah Gah Mee Chi Wah..._**_**

**_Yah Gah Mee Mo Yah Gah Mee Chi Wah..._**

**_**_Yah Gah Mee Mo Yah Gah Mee Chi Wah..._**_**

The mixture began to glow, Jamie leaned over the bowl as an

image appeared in the glowing blue liquid. It was a castle in a

rocky, gloomy, remote location.

"Oh yeah, that helps..." Drago said with a scowl. Jamie could

FEEL Drago's demon chi flickering with anger. It was...a bit

unsettling to see Drago this angery. There had to be something

she could do to help...

And then it struck her.

Recently, Tso Lan had been teaching her about transportation

spells. According to him, one could travel anywhere through the

Shadow Plane, the birth place of the Shadow Khan clans.

And she had a way to do just that, didn't she?

000000ooooo000000

"Drago, hold on a sec!" she said turning and heading for the

door.

"Why-"

"Just give me a second, I know how we can get to Gary!"

She ran to her room, reaching under her bed and pulling out

her lock box. She unlocked it an pulled out the necklace she'd

bought what seemed like years ago, even though she knew it

had been only months. She ran back into the kitchen, putting

it on.

"You still have that?" Drago asked, his eyes catching the

gleam of the saphire around her throat. Jamie nodded, "Well,

I knew I had to keep it away from your family, so It's not like

I could just chuck it in the trash. Tso Lan told me that if I can

visualize where to go, we can use it to get to Daolan Wongs

castle."

Drago gave an impressed grin, "Good idea..." he said as Jamie

bent over the bowl again, getting a good look at the place

the castle was located. She took Drago's hand, concentrating

as she tried to remember what Tso Lan told her about Shadow

travel.

The necklace glowed as a puddle of thick, black, liquid Shadows

gathered at their feet, enveloping them. It was cold and

suffocating. Drago, being a half demon, wasn't bothered. He

was use to such things. Jamie found it disturbing and had to try

very hard to ignore it and keep concentrating.

_"I really hope this works..."_ she thought to herself as they moved

throught he shadows.

* * *

><p>Gary shuddered as Dao Lan wong and Joe approached him.<p>

"Good to see you're awake..."

"What does masters enemy want with Gary?" he demanded,

scrambling backwards, wary of the duo.

"Oh, nothing much...just a sample of your venom."

Gary was no idiot. He knew the venom of his kind could be

used in spells and that giving him venom would be helping

the enemies of his master and THAT was NOT going to happen.

Gary scowled at him, "Gary will not give you anything! Masters

enemy is Gary's enemy and Gary doesn't help his enemies!"

"Why you-!" Joe started but Daolan Wong held up his hand,

silencing him. He held up his staff, which glowed bright red.

"Is that so? Well..." he chuckled darkly" I have ways of making

stubborn pawns comply..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie shuddered as the darkness melted away and the real world

returned, her legs buckling from under her. Drago caught her as

she sank to the ground, helping her regain her footing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I feel like I just hit a killer wave the wrong way and got

wiped out by a slammer..."

"Jamie, I don't speak surfer."

"I'm tired, that took a lot of energy."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes" Jamie said stubbornly, giving Drago a scowl.

"Well, you'll have to suck it up, we're right outside Daolan Wongs

castle."

Jamie turned, shaking herself off. Sure enough, only a few yards

away stood a massive wicked-looking, dark building that gave off

an aura that made Jamie shiver.

"How're we gonna get in? I'm NOT doing Shadow Travel again"

she asked as they approached said castle. Drago hmm'd

"There's no doors, so we'll have to climb in a window."

"I can't climb that high without a rope" Jamie said looking up at

the window Drago was pointing at.

Drago gave her a look.

"What? My dad is a master jewel theif, you think he didn't train

me too? Why do you think I do Yoga first thing in the morning

when I get out of bed before leaving my room? Gotta stay

flexible."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises..." Drago said, " Well, since

we DON'T have any rope, we'll have to improvise..."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gaaaahh!"<strong> Gary yelped as he was hit by yet another beam of

red energy, pain flaring through his body yet again. Daolan Wong

smirked.

"So, feel like complying yet?"

Gary looked up at him with a glare, sweat beading on his

forehead as his body scruched in pain "Gary will NEVER help

masters enem-**GAAAAAHHHHH**!"

Joe winced. He was all for being evil and helping his grandfather,

but this seemed...kind of cruel.

"Gramps, isn't there any OTHER way to get the spider to give

us some venom?"

"Feeling sorry for him, Kenneth?" he asked with a look of distaste.

"**GAAAHHHH!"**

Joe crossed his arms, "No, but I'm tired of hearing him scream,

it'sgetting on my nerves. And it's JOE!"

**"GAAAAHHHHAAAA!"**

Daolan Wong narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to

Gary "Hm. Your right. the noise is rather grating. And there are

OTHER ways to make him surrender his venom..."

000000ooooo000000

Gary grunted as he was forced to return to his true form. His

many legs wobbled as he stood. Both of his hearts pounded

hard, his body still half crippled with the pain from the torture

moments ago.

"So whatcha gonna do, grampa?" Joe asked as Daolan Wong

tucked his staff away into its back sheath.

"You are familar with the concept of de-fanging a pet spider are

you not?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what we are going to do is similar. only instead of

removing the fangs, we're going to remove the entire venom

gland. Now, come with me. we need to prepare a paralyisis

potion to hold him still so we can remove them without struggle..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG SO SHORT!<strong>_

_**Got real life stuff buggin me, so this is all i could give this time.**_

_**next chappie will be longer, i promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie and Drago looked around the castle. Drago gave a repulsed

sneer at what was quite obviously a stuffed dragon on one side

of the room.

A small dragon, indicting it was a baby. Drago turned away from

it, stalking off. "Let's find Gary and get out of here as quickly as

we can..." he said, fighting the urge to gag.

Jamie gave Drago a sympathetic pat on the back as he began

sniffing around.

"Can you smell him?"

"Of course I can. Stay close," he said following the clear scent

of his beloved pet.

As Drago sniffed and led her down the massive halls, Jamie looked

around. the castle was not only creepy and filled with various

dark artifacts, it was richly furnished with antique Chinese furniture

and other commodities.

"This place gives me the creeps..."

"Hey, look!" Jamie pointed into what might be considered a throne

room in another palace. There sat Bai Tsa chi orb, completely

unguarded.

they scurried over to where the precious object sat on the cushion

atop the pedestal.

"Do you detect any spells?" Jamie asked, looking at the young fire

demon. Drago shook his head.

"It's Clean."

Jamie reached out and gingerly picked it up, putting it into her

jeans pocket.

"Well, that's one thing off the to-do list" Jamie said trying to be

optimistic.

"Let's just find Gary and get out of here," Drago said flatly "This is

officially my second worse birthday ever."

Jamie opened her mouth to respond when the sound of quickly

approaching footsteps met their ears. Jamie pulled Drago behind

a nearby column as Daolan Wong and Joe entered the room

from another door.

000000ooooo000000

Joe watched as his grandfather gathered and mixed several

ingredients from his shelves of potion supplies.

"Nose hair of an echidna...powdered rat tail...leech saliva..."

"Gross. So what are we gonna do with this stuff. Do we make

him drink it, or throw it on him, or what?"

"Throwing it in his general direction and letting the smoke

envelop him will suffice," the old dark wizard said as he continued

mixing ingredients. "Once he is paralyzed we can remove his

fangs and venom glands, and then I will have the final ingredient

for my spell..."

000000ooooo000000

"He's gonna do WHAT to Gary?" Drago all but snarled.

Jamie grabbed the back of his Jacket to keep him from lunging

at the duo.

"Drago, no! wait for them to lead us to Gary!"

Drago glared back at her, smoke coming out of his nostrils. Jamie

felt a small shiver go up her back. but it wasn't from fear

Drago was-no pun intended- _hot_-when he was angry. The flared

nostrils, the fiery eyes, the way his fang-like teeth glinted...

Jamie shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. Now was **not**

the time.

000000ooooo00000

Daolan Wong handed Joe the potion as soon as it was completed.

"Come, Kenny..."

"It's Joe..." He muttered under his breath. As he began following

him He truly did hate being called by his middle name.

Jamie and Drago followed, keeping a safe distance away, letting

their enemies lead them right to their prisoner.

* * *

><p>Gary tried his best to break the shackles keeping him in place;<p>

kicking, biting, tugging and pulling. By the time the door to his

cell was opened, flooding the room with light, he was extremely

exhausted and bloody, his exoskeleton cracked or chipped in

several places, exposing the delicate, soft flesh underneath.

Daolan Wong smirked wickedly as he and his apprentice/

grandson approached.

"Well, have you changed your mind about willingly surrendering

a portion of your venom?"

If Gary had been human, he would have spit on him. He hissed

and clicked his fangs together, chittering angrily.

"Then I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way..." he said,

not looking at all upset about the prospect.

Joe handed the vial of potion to his grandfather as he held out a

hand in a silent order.

"You brought this on yourself," he said.

"Bring THIS on!"

000000ooooo000000

A fireball hit the vial, exploding it and sending the poisonous

looking green vapor around the two of them.

"Nooo!" Daolan Wong growled in protest as he felt his body

stiffening from something other than arthritis pains. Joe's eyes

looked around, frantically looking for their attackers as his body

also frozen in place.

Drago and Jamie emerged from the doorway, the former looking

quite smug. He pushed the paralyzed figures out of his way and

striding over to Gary, gently petting the side of his massive head.

"Come on, Gary, let's get you home."

Gary chittered and hissed affectionately as Drago removed the

binding spell keeping him from changing into his human form

and deftly destroying the enchanted shackles.

Gary turned into his human form and weakly wrapped his arms

around Drago's neck.

"Master..."

Drago petted his head, "You okay, Gary?"

"Gary is tired and hurts, Master... Old man-"

"You can tell me later. Let go home first," Drago said, cutting

him off. He turned to Jamie, "You think you can get us back

home?"

"I think so."

Jamie closed her eyed as Drago picked Gary up, putting him

on his back. The shadow from before enveloped them, sinking

them into the floor and into the world of shadows, leaving an

enraged Daolan Wong and his grandson to wait for their own

spell to wear off.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took so long, I'm workin on a nother fic that takes forever<strong>

**to write, and i'm only hlfway done!**

**wish me luck, hope you enjoyed the chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

The demons watched with amazment as the black

shadow appeared on the floor and Jamie and Drago

rose up, complete with Gary, who looked quite battered

and was riding piggy-back on Drago. The shadow at

Jamie's feet shrinked and disapeared. She released

her mental control over the shadow magic of the

necklace. She panted with exhaustion, swaying on

her feet.

Tso Lan took three steps forward and steadied her,

wraping an arm around her shoulders while the

other gripped her bicept.

"You should rest. You've used a great amount of

energy."

Jamie pulled away, protesting "No, I'm fine, really..."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the Chi orb

bearing Bai Tsa's trigram.

"We managed to snag this while we were there, too.

Whenever Bai Tsa comes home, we should- Uh-ahh!

Jamie felt something in her chest get very cold, then

very hot, then very very cold again. She groaned as

she went

limp in Tso Lans grip, completly unconcious.

"Jamie!" Drago yelped, unable to help with Gary still

on his back.

"She's fine." Tso Lan assured, handing the Chi Orb

of to Xiao Fung, who left to store it away somewhere

safe.

"She used up too much energy on the Shadow Travel.

She needs rest, that's all."

He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her room

and placing her on the bed. Scratcher jumped onto the

bed and sniffed her, curling up around her head

protectivly.

Tso Lan closed her door with a click and turned back

to his nephew, who had put Gary on the couch.

"So, what happened?"

"that's what I want to know," Shendu said, leaning

down and brushing Gary's bangs out of his face. Gary

leaned into the touch briefly before clearing his throat.

"Garynot sure how, but Gary got captured by the old

man and the one Master doesn't like."

"Kenny," Drago filled in with a scowl.

"Yes. They wanted Gary's Venom for a spell, but Gary

didn't let them take any. So they tortured Gary, but

Gary stillrefused. Then they sealed Gary in his true

form and were gonna paralyse Gary so they could

take out his fangs and venom glads." he looked fondly

at Drago "But Master and Jamie saved Gary. And now,"

he added with a yawn, "Gary is very tired..."

Shendu pulled the afghan off the back of the couch

and draped it over his slumped form.

"Rest. You are safe now."

Gary nodded, leaning back and allowing his eyes to

drift closed.

000000ooooo000000

Suffice to say, after his litle adventure, Drago was in

no mood to continue celebrating his carried

Gary down to the basement, placing him in one of

his webs and headed to his room, asking not to be

disturbed.

Strikemaster Ice sighed as Drago shur the door loudly.

"Guess the party's over..."

MC Cobra nodded, "Yeah, too bad...D-man looked

like he was enjoying himself too."

DJ Fist nodded.

Shendu sighed, rubbing his temples, "Stupid old man...

if I ever see that old codger, I swear i'll roast him alive

for this!"

"Gee, SHendu, didn't know you _cared_ so much" Hsi Wu

said, his tone slightly mocking. Shendu gave his a glare

"Of course I care, you simpleton, he's my SON. And Gary

is a valued member of my family. I am EXTREMLY

displeased about this whole bruhaha!"

Po Kong patted his back, "I'm sure this will all be much

better in the morning, little brother. It's getting late.

We should ALL go to bed."

They all nodded and listed off to their own bedrooms.

Dai Gui and Izzy left, bidding everyone goodnight. The

only ones left in the room were Shendu, Hsi Wu's dog,

who was curled up some distance away, and Tchang Zu.

Shendu gave him a dark look.

"Are you going to mock me?"

"No," Tchang Zu said, sitting on the couch, facing Shendu.

"For once, I sympathize with you. Even though your

son is a rude, impudant child and annoys me with his

human tendencies, he is still a family member, and I

dislike the fact that his birthday party was spoiled. To

say nothing of the abuse Gary suffered. I rather like

that beast."

Shendu Offered Tchang Zu a weak smile before looking

away.

"I should go to bed. Sister Po is right. It is late..."

he stood and turned to head to his room.

"Brother."

Shendu turned, only to stiffen as two arms were suddenly

wrapped around him. He felt a flutter of something close

to panic in his stomach.

"Tchang Zu, what are you doing?"

"Embracing you."

"Why?" Shendu asked, feeling very confused and even

more anxious.

Surely this was some sort of trick.

"It seemed to me that you need one" He stated simply

"As much as I dislike you, Shendu, you are my brother

and much how dislike seeing Drago upset, I find myself

prone to the same protective feelings over my younger

siblings."

Shendu was baffled beyond all measure by Tchang Zu's

behavior.

"Did you get ahold of my tiger talisman and get your soul

halves divided again?"

"Be quiet and enjoy the hug, fool. I'm feeling alturistic,

don't spoil the moment."

Shendu was still highly uncomfortable with this whole

thing, but decided no to press the issue and allowed

Tchang Zu to hold him for several long moments. It had

been a long time since Shendu had had such an intimate

moment with his eldest brother.

The last time had been when he was around 1250 years

old, just a youth. The demonic equivalant of Drago's age.

And then they'd faught and refused to speak to each

other.

By the time the silence ended some hundred years later,

their relationship was too frayed to mend.

It had not helped matters when they'd all been banished

and he'd been turned to stone before he could mount a

proper rescue mission.

Still, despite the awkwardnes, it was...nice.

He found himself raising his arms and letting them rest

on Tchang Zu's back, returning the hug, if a bit reluctantly.

"You're going soft, brother," SHendu said, a trace of

laughter in his voice.

"I know, disgusting isn't it, this human body shall be the

death of me."

Shendu gave a short laugh and pulled away.

"Good night, brother."

"And you, Shendu."

And with that, both demons retired to their rooms for

some much-needed rest. Niether aware as a few doors

down Jamie groaned in her sleep, shift ing uncomfortably.

The necklace, still aorund her neck, giving off an eerie,

pulsing violet glow.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jamie did not awaken the next morning, Drago

was level headed enough not to make a fuss about

it, and continued to let her sleep. Hoowever, that didn't

stop him from being quite irritable towards Ice and the

crew.

"Alright losers, listen up. we already got one chi orb

from the old wizard yesterday. Today we're gonna place

an assault on section 13."

"In the middle of the day? That's whack, yo. Don't you

think it'd be better to-"

"Are you questioning me?" Drago asked with a growl,

his eyes glinting demonically. Ice knew that look and

held his hands up in surrender.

"N-no way D-man! You're the boss."

Tso Lan looked over at his nephew. his demonic aura

practically SWIRLING around him in a five foot radius.

SOMETHING had the boys ire up.

"Why the sudden bravado?" he asked, his tone level

and soothing as it always was. Drago turned his feiry

gaze towards his uncle.

"Why? I'll tell you why. We've all gotten soft!"

000000ooooo000000

"What?" Tchang Zu demanded, furrowing his brow.

"You heard me. What happened yesterday should NOT

have happened. If we had been on our guard like we

usualy are rather than relaxing annd being all nice to

each other, Niether Jamie nor Gary would have ended

up in the state they're in now."

His family looked at him. He had a point. They** had** been

getting lax in their defenses lately. Something that

never would have happened before.

Shendu and Tchang Zu shared a glance, remebering the

events of the night before.

"I say we bust into Section 13, grab the chi, and show

those stupid Chan's who's the boss." Drago said,

pounding his fist on the table hard enough to make it

crack the oak.

"Drago-" Po Kong started, but she was cut off with

a growl.

"WHY havn't we beat them yet? There are TWELVE of

us, counting my henchmen, and only four of them?

Are we so weak that we can't take down an archeologists,

and old man, a tub of guts, and a little girl?"

"Are you forgetting that that those very people are

also a martial arts master, a good chi sorceror, a sumo

and the reincarnation of Ben-Shuii?" Shendu reminded

him. "They are dangerous."

"That's right. Chan is-"

"Cowards!" Drago growled "Just because most of

you're human bodies doesn't mean you can't still at

least ACT like a demon! We should be ruling the

world! Not living in a remodled fish factory meant to

facsimilie a house!"

Drago was speaking out of anger, of course, but he

had a very valid point.

Tchang Zu rose, putting his hands on his hips "Drago

is correct. While we sit here, Chan is laughing at us.

He doubts our ability to fight back under our current

condition."

Po Kong frowned. "Laughing, huh?"

"And where do you get off calling us soft, " Xiao Fung

inquired, raising an eyebrow at Drago.

"Yeah," Hsi Wu agreed "You havn't exactly been the

poster boy for Demon of the year."

Drago clenched his fists, his claws biting into his palms.

"I suppress my nature around Jamie. And look where it

got me. Jamie's wiped out, and Gary is incompasitated.

From now on, we're gonna do things the way they

SHOULD have been done in the first place. But we'll

need our Chi first. So who's with me?"

The demons exchanged long looks at each other

before turning to their nephew and nodding.

"What's the plan?" Tchang Zu asked, "If you have one,

half breed."

Drago gave a smirk.

"Oh, I've got a plan, Uncle. I've got a plan..."

* * *

><p>Jamie opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness.<p>

The darkness that had surrounded her when she'd been

Shadow traveling.

She had the eerie feeling she was being watched. "How

did I get here?" she asked herself out loud.

Of course, no one answered.

"How do I get out of here?" She muttered.

She gasped when she felt some sort of force pulling her

forward. She resisted, struggling, but Whatever had her

wasn't letting go. Something came into view. A red

Sphere of dark chi floating above a pedestal of solid

shadow. The force that was pulling her stoped. Jamie

looked at the red light.

"What is this?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Beware readers. the next few chapters are <span>_**

**_gonna be pretty heavy._**

**_Happy birthday, Jewel Magix._**


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie and Captain Black sipped their coffee, talking, it was

their daily ritual that they went through every morning.

"So, Jackie, hows married life treating you?"

"Oh...it's wonderful," Jackie said running a hand through

his hair, a warm, content smile on his face.

"Any ideas on where you're gonna Honeymoon?" the bald

man asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, we were thinking about Paris, but we also thought

we might like to spend our honeymoon in Rome."

"Hmm. That's tough one..." he said, rubbing his chin.

"Yes. We were also thinking about-"

_**::BOOOOOM!::**_

Captain Black braced himself on the table as the room

trembled "What in the name of the Boston Red Sox was

that?"

He ran over to the door and flung it open. The security

alarm blared as dust and smoke ballooned up in the

main lobby.

Employees covered their eyes and coughed, trying to

see in the dust cloud, several shapes ran through the

cloud and made for a nearby corridor

"Check all the vaults! There's no telling where Chan hid

them!"

"Half of you go left, the rest will go right!"

The demons split into teams of two and three and went

down the forked hallway that led towards the hall that

housed the vaults.

000000ooooo000000

Jackie's eyes widened. He recognized those voices.

"Shendu and Drago..."

And if those two were here. that ment the other were

with them.

"Bwahhh! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

"Ah, criminy, first thing in the morning?" Captain Black

coughed and grabbed his walkie talkie. "Get security

down her ASAP, we have a code red!I repeat: We have

a code RED!"

* * *

><p>Jamie stepped towards the red light. It had a foreboding<p>

aura that made a shiver go down her spine. But there

was also something...familiar about it...

Almost against her will, her arm rose, reaching towards

the glowing red sphere. She took a step forward, the

ball glowed brighter. Jamie swallowed hard as her palm

made contact with the ball.

Nothing happened. Jamie glanced at it, then took it with

both hands, bouncing it between the two like a basketball.

"Heh, guess it doesn't do anything after all," She said,

letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding

as a wave of relief washed over her body.

"For a minute there, I thought-"

The sphere threw itself at Jamie's chest, entering her body

just above her heart.

Jamie cried out and collasped as her body got very, very

cold. She clenched her eyes shut as it washed over her in

waves, choking her. She felt like she'd been swept into an

undertow and was being dragged down into the ocean,

drowning, unable to reach the surface.

"Help...please...somebody..."

That's when a narrow hand with delicate blue digits

appeared and grasped her hand in a firm, unyeilding

grip. Jamie looked up into several sets of glowing red eyes

as more hands reached out for her

_"We're here to serve you, Mistress..."_

_"Whatever you want..."_

_"We are yours to control..."_

_"What is your bidding?"_

Jamie looked up into the eyes, their gaze boring into her.

She reached out with her other hand, grsping thw wrist

of one of the figures.

"Get me out of here, now!"

_"As you wish..."_

000000ooooo000000

Jamie woke up with a gasp, breathing harshly. She sat

up, her bangs dangling in front of her face. Scratcher,

who had stayed curled up next to her, hissed as several

black figures rose from the floor in kneeling positions.

Jamie brushed the bangs out of her face, ruby red eyes

glowing like embers at the figures as they awaited furthur

instruction.

"Bring me something suitable to wear. We have work to

do..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Despite suffering from writers block, I bring you this <span>_**

**_chapter because you deserve it._**

**_get back and buckle up boys and girls, get ready to_**

**_shit your pants,_****_ all hell is about _****_to break loose._**

**_mwahahahahaha!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Guards wielding guns and laser rifles rushed from stairwells

and elevators as Captain black shouted orders to catch and

secure the intruders. Jackie reached into his pocket, grabbing

his cellphone and hitting the auto-dial button.

"Come on, pick up uncle..."

The phone rang four times before it finally clicked. As Finn

picked it up "_Uncle's rare finds, how may I-OOF!"_

_"What do you want? Uncle was in Shower!" _Came the voice of

the elderly antique dealer.

"The demons have invaded section 13! I think they're looking

for their Chi!" Jackie yelled the be heard over the guards

running down the halls.

Uncle gasped _"AIIEEE YAHHH!"_

Another click, this one followed by the dial tone.

"Is he coming?" Captain black said, scurrying back over to

his friend.

"Ask me when I get my hearing back..."

* * *

><p>Drago and Tchang zu teamed up as the demons split into<p>

groups. Drago used his firepower and strength to burst open

the doors while Tchang Zu searched the vaults. Most of which

were empty. Drago sniffed the air.

"It's near...I can smell it..."

"Hey you, freeze!"

The duo turned. Several security guards wielding guns

rounded the corner, pointing them at the duo. Tchang Zu

smirked, raising his hands.

**W****ǔ****q****ì****, sh****à****ngsh****ē****ng h****é**** s****ǐ****w****á****ng...**

**W****ǔ****q****ì****, sh****à****ngsh****ē****ng h****é**** s****ǐ****w****á****ng...**

**W****ǔ****q****ì****, sh****à****ngsh****ē****ng h****é**** s****ǐ****w****á****ng...**

The guns were ripped from the men's hands and twisted into

useless lumps of metal and plastic in mid-air. Drago threw a

fireball at them, which sent them Tchang Zu laughed cruelly.

"Look at them, they're like cockroaches!"

"Yeah," Drago agreed "look at 'em scurry away like the pathetic

little insects they are!"

Tchang Zu gave his nephew a half-grin, "There may be hope

for you yet, half-blood."

Drago returned the smile and sniffed, hard as a familiar scent

reached his nostrils. He followed the scent to the second to

last vault on the right.

"Jackpot!"

Drago grunted and blasted the doors open with a resounding

BANG! before running inside. The chi floated in containment

swirling around. Drago and Tchang Zu exchanged looks and

nodded. Drago shot a fireball at the control panel, disabling

the force field around the tank as Tchang Zu stepped forward

and braced his hands against the cool glass.

"Come to papa..."

He shoved hard, knocking the tube from its perch and

sending it crashing to the ground. The glass shattered into

thousands of pieces. The Chi rose, free from its prison and

surged towards the exit, sensing their owners nearby.

Tchang Zu growled as his own chi, recognizable by the

trigram manifestation, shot strait into his chest.

Drago watched as Tchang Zu roared, his body twisting and

growing, his skin turning blue, his eyes their normal glowing

street clothing replaced by the familiar Greco-Roman

armor. Tchang Zu growled and held out his hands, lightning

discharging from his limbs, short-circuiting nearby electrical

devices. He clenched his fists, inhaling deeply.

"Ahhh...tingly..."

Drago grinned wickedly, his pointed, fang-like teeth glinting

"Oh yeah. Now THIS is more like it!"

000000ooooo000000

Tso Lan and Po Kong, who had been teamed up, fighting off

some bothersome humans that were getting in their way,

gave menacing grins at their chi rounded the corner, shoot

towards them at top speed.

"Someone found the vault!" Po Kong crowed with delight.

"Indeed..."

they both held out their arms in open gestures, the chi rocketed

over the heads of the humans, surging into their respective

chest, engulfing them in blackish purple auras as their bodies

began to change.

* * *

><p>Uncle, Tohru, and the Enforcers stepped off the elevator,<p>

armed with blowfish and newts. Jackie hurried over.

"Uncle, You- OW!" He yelped as the old man reached out and

whacked him with his finger

"No time for Chit Chat! Where are Demons?" Uncle yelled.

"They're headed for the vault! Maybe if we hurry we can-"

"Too late, Chan!"

000000ooooo000000

The dragon teen smirked as his newly re-powered family-

minus Bai Tsa and Dai Gui- entered the lobby. Uncle gasped

again.

"The demons are restored! Aye-wait, "he paused, seeing

Xiao Fung and Shendu still in their human forms.

"Why are you not demons?"

"My Chi hasn't revealed itself " Xiao Fung stated simply.

"My Chi was distributed amoungst my talismans, I haven't

yet retrieved them all...

"Not that it matters," Xiao Fund insisted With the majority

of our siblings restored to their true forms, you will have

no chance of defeating us!"

000000ooooo000000

Finn leaned in close to Ratso "Uh...think we still have time

to switch sides?"

Jackie buried his face in his palm, "Bad day, bad day, bad

day...How could this get any worse?"

A deep black pool of shadows formed in the center of the

room, between the demons and their enemies.

Several distinctly feminine figures with cat ears and

tails, clothed in ninja outfits rose and took battle stances.

"Are those Shadow Khan?" Chow asked, looking around

at the others for an explanation.

Viper, who had arrived just before Uncle and the others,

put her hands on her hips and gave her husband a scolding

look.

"You had to ask, didn't you?"

Another figure rose, dressed in a revealing black and purple

leather outfit, eye glowing red.

"Who are you?" Viper asked, taking a defensive posture.

The figure gave a mock frown and took a step forward

"Oh, I'm hurt...don't you recognize me, V?"

Vipers eyes widened in disbelief.

"...Jamie?"

"**_Jamie?"_ **Drago echoed, taking a step forward, looking

dumbfounded.

Jamie gave a very evil smirk.

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>sorry it took so long. had lots of Real Life issues interrupting <span>_**

**_with the writing. hope you enjoyed it!_**


	8. Chapter 8

All the figures in the room gaped at Jamie. That is, the NEW

Jamie. She turned towards the demons, tsking "Leaving to

destroy the goody-goodies without inviting ME? I'm hurt."

"What the hizzle happened to you J-girl?" MC Cobra asked.

Jamie smiled darkly.

"I'm glad you asked. I don't FULLY understand it myself, but

from what my new freinds here explained, since I'm wearing

the necklace, and because I'm female, I am now in control of

NekoKhan. The only race of Female Shadow Khan that were

locked away a long time ago when someone named Tarakudo

comissioned The Jewel to create a vessel to hold them.

Apparently he couldn't handle them himself. Typical really.

Never send a man to do a womans job..."

000000ooooo000000

"So they ARE ShadowKhan..." Jackie muttered.

Tohru shook his head "the ancient tablet mentioned NOTHING

about this..."

"It must have been made after they had been locked away. It is

no fault of yours, Tohru" Uncle said, looking grim.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie turned to the Chan Clan "Back to business, You Chans have

been a royal pain in the neck to all of those who travel a darker

path. Quite frankly, it's not very fair. Who died and made you

people gods? You have no right to try to deprive them of what is

theirs, merely because YOU wouldn't like the outcome. Therefore,

as punishment for your holier than thou attitudes, I'm sentencing

all of you to 10,000 years in the dungeon."

"You have a dungeon?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jamie smirked "Girls, take them away."

A dozen or so of the NekoKhan surrounded the group, dragging

them down into the floor.

"AYYYYEEE YAAHHHH!"

"Not again!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie dusted her hands, chuckling wickedly.

Tchang Zu crossed his arms. "I think like this new Jamie...She's

much more interesting..."

"Indeed. there is a certain appeal to this darker Jamie...By the

way Jamie, where DID you send them?" Po Kong Asked, looking

down at her.

"My dungeon" she said with a shrugg

"Where's that?" Hsi Wu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alcatraz. I had the girls do a little tidying..."

"Whoa."

'Yes. Whoa. Now, onto more serious matters...I'm pleased that

you have gotten your chi back. It makes my little propsition all

the more convienient."

"What proposition?" Tso Lan asked

"It's simple really," Jamie said, cracking her fingers "By demon

standards, power makes you superior, yes?

"Yes." the siblings responded in unison.

"Well, despite having your chi back, as the weilder of the NekoKhan,

my power vastly surpasses yours...Therefore, I'm placing myself

as leader of the group. The 8 of you will become my generals and

I'll restore your old territories to you. I'm queen of the world, you

get your kingdoms back, everybody wins! What do you say?"

000000ooooo000000

The demons stared at her for several long moments.

"Uh...How about no?" Hsi Wu said, crossing his arms.

"You must be INSANE if you think we'd agree to that!" Tchang Zu

said, looking positivly livid. "Who do you think you are?"

"I don't think. I KNOW. and I KNOW that I'm the most powerful

one here, Tchang Zu" Jamie said, matter-of-factly "Besides, I

thought my offer was rather generous."

"Your offer is ludicrous!"

"We refuse to accept such a demand!"

"No human is going to be in charge of us not matter HOW powerful

they are!"

Jamie sighed, looking disapointed "I was afraid you'd say that...

Well, perhaps you need time to thiink about it...Girls?"

The NekoKhan surrounded the demons, grabbingto them. The

demons lashed out, using their newly regained powers against

them. However, it proved to be of little effect, since whenever

on was destroyed, three more would take their place. Jamie

halted her shadow minions as they began pulling them down into

shadow.

"Uh-uh! not those four" she said motioning to Drago and the

Ice Crew. "They stay with me."

"Why us?" Strikemaster Ice asked, confused, but grateful for the

intervention. Jamie strode over to them as the remainder of the

group sank into the floor, on their way, presumably, to the dungeon

to think her offer over.

"Because, Drago has to stay wih me, since he's my guardian, and

since you're his minions, you stay with him. Besides, in lou of your

family not agreeing to my bargain, I need someone to help me

conqure the world. Drago be my general, you three can be his

captains. What do you say boys?"

The ice crew exchanged looks uncertainly and looked towards Drago

for answers.

"What do you think, D-man?"

000000ooooo000000

Drago was silent as he mulled it over. His family would be pissed

off that he'd forsaken them for world conquest. Then again, he

could always claim that as Jamies guardian, he didn't have a

choice...Besides, they'd probably agree to the deal later, right?

It was a pretty good deal. And besides, Jamie looked...

A shiver ran up his spine as he took her figure in. As tom-boyish

as she normally was, being able to see her like THIS...Quite

frankly he could easily get use to it.

Plus, what could possibly be more fun than to take over the

world with your best freinds and a girl who has the power to

summon an infinate army of ShadowKhan minions? And there

were no Chans in the way to stop them...

Drago grinned evily "I'm in..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>sorry it took so long. had lots of Real Life issues interrupting <span>_**

**_with the writing. hope you enjoyed it!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The demons looked around as the shadows faded around them,

revealing their new location. The inside of a large prison cell.

"Well, it's about time you showed up..."

Turning, the demons were startled to see a chi-empowered

Bai Tsa leaning against the back of the cell.

"Sister Bai?" they replied in unison.

"But how did-"

"Jamie sent her mionions to fetch me and imbued me with

my chi...however, I refused to agree to her proposal, so I

was sent

here to be detained."

"Wow. She sure works fast when she puts her mind to it..."

Tchang Zu scoffed, "Why havn't you escaped by turning

yourself into water?"

The water demoness scowled at him "Do you think I have

not tried that already? Jamie placed good-chi spells on the

building and everything in it. My powers, along with all of

yours, are useless in these conditions..."

Tchang Zu snarreled ahteful things in ancient Chinese and

punched the bars on the door of the cell, earning a hiss of

pain as the good magic seared his evil flesh.

"Ouch...That's gonna leave a mark..." Hsi Wu said, looking

at the burn gracing the back of his eldest brothers knuckles.

"Wait, if you're here, where's Dai Gui?" Xiao FUng asked,

raising an eyebrow.

Bai Tsa shrugged "He claims to have retired from the conflict."

"What's that suppose to mean?" said a human-morphed

Po Kong, who had shrunk during the capture and was forced

to stay small to prevent being shocked.

"It means he has a wife and unborn child to think about.

Would you want YOUR wife to give birth in a prison cell if

YOU were in his place?" Tso Lan asked, taking a medatative

position on the floor.

"No, I suppose not," she said consentingly crossing her arms.

"That aside, why was Drago and his henchmen spared?"

Shendu puut a hand to his chin "A good question...Drago IS

her Guardian... she might have felt the need to keep him by

her side. As for Strikemaster Ice and his lackeys, she likely

kept them around to do her dirtywork until we decide to join

her..."

"As if THAT'S going to happen..." Xiao Fung said, leaning

against the wall beside Bai Tsa.

"At least YOU have the possibility to get out, Shendude."

000000ooooo000000

Shendu and his siblings turned, facing across the door to

their cell. "Oh, not YOU simpletons..."

"'Bout time you noticed we were here." Chow said.

"So, what're YOU in for?"

Shendu scowled at them again, "We refused to become

Jamie's generals so she's detaining us until we change our

minds."

"You turned her down? Seems like the smart thing to do

would be to accept the offer."

"And couldn't you just overthrow her later?"

"that's not the point! It's the prinicple of the thing"

"You demons HAVE principles?" Viper said.

"Mind your tongue, you insolent wench!" Tchang Zu snarreled.

The ex-theif tossed him a dirty look. "I'll say whatever I

want, thunder head. I'm a little emotional right now. My own

sister put me in prison."

"You can hardly blame her. Your not exactly the most trust-

worthy person, are you, madam pick-pocket?"

"I'm more trustworthy than you."

"At least we demons have honor!"

"Watch your temper, hun. Wouldn't wanna blow a gasket.

Or that vein."

"Graaaahhh!"

000000ooooo000000

Jackie, who was sitting with Uncle and Tohru in the back of

the cell, gave a small smile at his wife's antics.

"Uncle, any luck on sensing a weakness in the spells?"

Uncle sighed "Not yet. The doors can only be opened from

the outside."

"But we're all INSIDE..."

"Not ALL of us..." Captain Black, whose men and himself

had also been dispersed throughout the prison cells, said

from his own cell nearby.

"What do you mean?"

"There's always Jade."

This gave Jackie a pause. Viper turned , "Hey, that's right!

We sent Jade to spend the weekend with Paco and El Toro

so we could..." she gave him a wink and toyd with a lock of

his hair " 'celebrate' our marriage..."

Jackie blushed but nodded, wraping an arm around Viper's

waist "That's true..."

"And we have Drago" Shendu added.

"THAT little traitor?"

Shendu shook his head "Drago may be charmed by this new

Jamie, but I have every confidence that he will devise a plan

to rescue us."

"You do?"

"He's my son. I have to."

"I'm glad I'M not a father," Tchang Zu said, "Putting your

faith blindly in the hands of someone like Drago..."

"If it were not for Drago, you would still be chi-less, I

suggest you keep that in mind before you badmouth my son"

Shendu said with a scowl.

Tchang Zu scoffed. Tso Lan rose and went over to Shendu,

placing a hand on his shoulder as the two of them glared at

each other.

"I am with Shendu. Drago is our best hope for the moment

since Dai Gui is concerned with his own budding family."

Hsi Wu shook his head, "I'm with Tchang. I'd rather put my

faith in JADE than in Drago."

"you're only saying that because you're smitten with her"

Po Kong said, elbowing him playfully.

"I am not!"

Bai Tsa rubbed her temples "I knew I should have taken

those Excedrin Migrane pills Steven offered me earlier..."

she said, sensing the quickly approaching headache as

her siblings continued to argue. Xiao Fung rubbed her

shoulders, "Just ignore them, sister..."

000000ooooo000000

As the Demons continued to bicker, Ratso pulled a deck

of cards and turned to Chow, Finn, and Hak Fu

"Anyone wanna play Go Fish?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>hiya readers! <span>_**

**_i have jackie cha adventures on the brain, so i decided to _**

**_update early_**


	10. Chapter 10

Jade sat at the breakfast table, eatting her super-moosemallows.

She sat across from Paco, both still wearing their pajamas. Paco

looked over at her as he poured himself a bowl of the cereal.

"Did you sleep well last night, Yade?"

"Meh, I slept okay" she shrugged shoveling another spoonful

of cereal into her mouth. "You?"

"I had a strange dream where you and I became dinosuars and

learned how to play the harpsichord."

Jade gave him a look.

"Paco, promise me something."

"What is it Yade?'

"no more fish tacos before bed..."

000000ooooo000000

The sound of music came from her orange hoodie, hung nearby

on a coat rack.

"Where is that music coming from?" Paco asked, looking aound.

Jade gulpedthe last of her ceraeal down, giving a satisfied belch.

"Just my cell," she said hopping down from the stool she was

perched on and going over to the phone. She checked the caller

ID as the music continued playing.

"Who is it?" the latino boy inquired as she made a face.

"Tch. It's Jackie. Probably checking up on me," she said rolling

her eyes as she clicked the phone on.

"Jade, queen of awesomeness, how may I help you? Hi, Jackie.

Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

He eyes widened as she nearly dropped the phone

"W_ho_ did **WHAT**?"

"Ay Carumba!"

000000ooooo000000

Jade dropped her cell phone and ran into the living room, where

El Toro was pointing at the TV in shock. A horrified expression

on his face

"What's wrong El Toro?" Paco asked.

"I was watching the live coverage of the United Nation Conference

and...well...look!"

Jade and Paco turned to the television, eyes widening as they

took in the images on the screen.

* * *

><p>Jamie looked quite pleased with herself as she, followed closely<p>

by Drago and the Ice crew, walked down the stairs towards the

main podium. Mere moments ago, the Council of the UN had been

debating various issues, but had been silenced once a veritable

hoarde of Neko-Khan entered and disabled their guards and other

security measures. Now they simply sat quietly. Fear and anger

on their faces.

Jamie glanced at Drago

"Drago, be a dear and Introduce me, would you?"

Drago smirked "With pleasure..."

He strode to the podium, tapping it to make sure it was on.

"Ladies and gentlemen and assorted scuzbag politicians of the

United Nations. You're probably wondering what's going on

right about now... What with being surrounded by shadow

creatures and all. Well, here to explain it is the Mistress of

Shadows, soon to be the unquestioned ruler of the globe,

your queen and mine: Jamie Kay."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie flashed him a smirk, her red eyes glinting as she

strode over to the microphone chuckling.

"Nice Introduction..."

Drago returned the smirk "Only the best for the queen."

"Too true" she agreed "Now, let' get down to business..."

She took Drago's place at the microphone and cleared her

throat.

"Hello. My Name is Jamie Kay...And this planet is about

to come under new management...Mine."

* * *

><p>Paco shook his head, tugging at his hair as El Toro looked<p>

grim.

"Aye, basura!"

Jade gulped, her expression unreadable.

"Bad day..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG so late updating...<em>**

**_I took the _****_holidays off from writting, then i couldn't_**

**_ get inspired, _****_then i finaly did get inspired, but i lost _**

**_all of my _****_progess in a power outage the other day. _**

**_And due to my _****_chronic migrainesI was unable to _**

**_recall most of it by the _**

**_time the power came back on._**

**_maybe now that _****_I've posted something my usual _**

**_awesomeness _****_will return to me._**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade paced back and forth. The program of the new "World

Queen" Jamie had ended about 20 minutes ago. Granted,

a few of her demands weren't really all that evil, and more

along the lines of annoying, but Jade wasn't about to let

anyone take over the world.

"Yade, what are we going to do?" Paco asked, anxiety

written all over his face.

"Be quiet, Paco, I'm thinking..." Jade muttered as she

folded her arms at the small of her back.

"But Yade-"

"Quiet Paco..."

El Toro, who had remained quietso far, decided to speak

up "Maybe, we should-"

Jade whirled around, facing down the Latino luchadores.

"Do you want me to think of a plan to save the world?

Yes? Then be quiet and let me think!" she shouted.

"Yes, ma'am"Paco and El Toro squeeked, silencing

themselves as Jade went back to her pacing.

"She sounds like Senior Uncle, doesn't she El Toro?" Paco

whispered to his idol and mentor.

"Si, mi Pacito."

000000ooooo000000

Jade continued pacing for several more minutes before

stopping and inhaling deeply, turning to her companions.

"Okay...normally I would jump to conclusions and rush

into this without thinking first. But we can't. We need to

be logical about this..."

"Good idea," El Toro said as Jade took a seat in a chair

nearby.

"Okay" she started "here's what we know... Number One.

Jamie has some new or unknown tribe of female

Shadowkhan...we saw that on TV... Number Two. Just

Jamie and Drago and the Ice crew were there. Shendu

and his siblings are WAY too arrogant to let some human

rule the world...so whatever's up with Jamie, they're not

part of it... And Number Three, Jackie and the rest of the

Chan Clan and Section 13 have been captured by Jamie.

Chances are the Demons are too. Sooo...if you were

the new Queen of the World...WHERE would you put your

prisoners?"

Paco raised his hand. "Inside the prison cells at Section

13?"

"No. To obvious...and too easy to break out of...El Toro?"

"Perhaps if you called Jackie on your cell phone?"

Excellent. get the story strait from the horses mouth!"

she said, hopping out of her chair . "Now where did I

put my cell?"

* * *

><p>Jackie was pacing back and forth. Why had Jade dropped<p>

her phone? Had something happened?

It was killing him to think something might have

happened to her.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. he answered it

without thinking.

"Hello?"

_"Jackie, it's me, Jade."_

"Jade! thank goodness!"he sighed with relief "Where are

you? Are alright?"

"_Still out at El Toro's house. That's not important right_

_ now. Where __are you?"_

"Queen Jamie's dungeon"

"_What dungeon? Where is it?"_ she asked, digging for

information.

"Alcatraz prison."

A scoff, followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh as

Jade facepalmed_ "Of course, DUH Jade... Hey, are the_

_ demons there with you?"_

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

_"Put me on the Phone with Shendu."_

"What!"

"_JUST DO IT!"_ Jade snapped. Jackie turned to the fire

demon, who was watching them, looking bored.

"She wants to talk to you."

"What for?" Shendu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Beats me" he said, crouched down and sliding the

phone across the floor through the bars. Shendu picked

up the phone as it reached his cell, hissing as his hand

brushed against the chi-spell infused bars, burning the

back of his hand. holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Alright, slick, what's up with Jamie."_

"I'm not entirely certain, Child, " he drawled, scathingly,

"However, she is, more or less, under the influence of a

necklace that apparently has the power to control the

NekoKhan. A tribe of Shadowkhan Tarakudo locked away

before his fall."

_"That explains why they weren't in the Hanafuda cards_,"

Jade commented to herself. "_Okay, dragon breath, I _

_have a proposal."_

"And that would be?"

_"A truce. But tell me. Has she got ALL of you demons _

_on lockdown?"_

"No. Dai Gui was spared. For the moment, he has

decided to step out of our little conflict for the sake of

his wife and their unborn child."

"_Ewwww," _Jade gagged _"You mean that Barbie girl got _

_knocked up by Dai Gui? Gross...!"_

"Get to the point, child," Shendu said impatiently, tapping

his foot on the floor as his hand throbbed from the Good

Chi burn.

_"Oh, right! Well, you guys are being held in, so I'm _

_assuming there's __chi spells on the bars right? Well, if _

_YOU guys can't break OUT, __then it's up to US to break _

_IN."_

"I see. And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"_You let me worry about that. You just tell Uncle, Jackie _

_and __the others to sit tight."_ she said _"The Jademeister's_

_ on the __way."_

_**::Click.::**_

* * *

><p>Jade folded her cell phone and put it in her pocket, turning<p>

to Paco and and El Toro.

"Okay. I've got our intel. Good news is, I know where Jackie

and others are."

"And the bad news?" El Toro asked apprenhensivly.

"It's on alcatraz island. which is probably covered in chi

spells."

"So, what do we do? Do we make an assault?" Paco asked.

Jade waved her hand "No. too risky. This plans only gonna

work if we handle it JUUUUUST right...and in order for it to

work, we need back up. And I think I know the perfect

people for the job..."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO HOOO! I'M BACK BABY!<strong>

**::DANCES::**

**who are the back up Jades gonna get? The suspense **

**is killing me!**

**stay tuned loyal readers! and don't forget to enter **

**my **_Demons!_** contest on Deviantart! My name there **

**is Xilex90!**


	12. Chapter 12

Valmont brushed his teeth, humming to himself as went about

his morning routine. He gargled and spat into the sink, flashing

himself a smile in the mirror as he inspected his reflection. Clean,

well trimed hair, neatly pulled back in it's usual poneytail...A

nice healthy complexion, clear blue eyes and a dashing smile.

"Monty my good man, YOU...look**_ fantastic_ **this morning!" He

complimented.

He sighed with content, leaving the bathroom wearing only

his lime green oh-so fluffy bathrobe and his favorite pair of

yellow slippers. "Well old bean, you finaly got yourself out of

your rut...You have a good job, a steady reliable income, and

no blasted Chans or Demons to interfere with your life. I think

I'll enjoy a nice spot of tea, same nice fluffy pancakes, and

spend the rest of my day off watching my favorite television

show...and maybe do some Tai Chi...OH! This is going to be

such good day!"

**::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK::**

"That must be the package mummy said she'd be sending me."

The blonde deduced, taking his cup of tea with him to the door,

sipping beforre opening the door.

"Goodmorning, how may I help-"

His smiles dropped as he caught sight of the masked wrestler,

his sidekick, and Jade Chan standing in his doorway.

"...you..."

"Hi, Valmont" the Chinese girl said, grinning "How've you been?"

Valmont frowned "Whatever you want, the answer is no."

**::Slam::**

000000ooooo000000

Jade blinked at the door.

"Um...that was fast...should we leave, Yade?"

"Oh, I don't EVEN think so" She said with a growl as she

pushed open the door and followed the brit into his kitchen as

he began cooking his pancakes.

"Valmont, we need your help."

"Why should I help _you_?" Valmont said as he mixed the batter.

"You've never helped **me**."

"The fate of the world is at stake."

"Sorry, I'm retired for dare-doing. On EITHER team. I'm a civilian

now and I'm pefectly content to remain that way" Valmont said,

taking another sip of his tea.

"But you're the only one with the martial arts skills neccisary

for the job!" Jade protested, "You know everything Jackie knows!"

"I know MORE in the martial arts feild than Chan does. The two

times we've come into hand-to hand combat, I won both times."

"Excatly! Which makes you perfect for the job!"

"Why don't you just get _Chan_ to do whatever it is. Isn't that

HIS job?"

"Jackie's been captured. so had the rest of Section 13 and the

J-team. Well, except for me, Paco and El Toro."

"And that concerns me...HOW?" he asked, flipping over the

pancake he was working on.

"Because Drago and his goons and Vipers sister, Jamie, have

taken over the world and-"

Valmont dropped his teacup, freezing.

"Jamie? As in, Jamie Kay?"

"Uh...yes?"

Valmont whirrled around, mouth agape with shocked outrage.

"MY JAMIE?"

"YOUR Jamie?" the three goody-goodies asked in unison. Valmont

grabbed a picture frame off a nearby shelf, showing himself

standing beside James Kay and a five year old version of Jamie.

"Of course, MY Jamie! I'm her Godfather."

"Say what?"Jade asked, dumbfounded.

"James was a business partner of mine for a time. We were

quite chummy. So much so that he asked me to be Jamie's

Godfather."

"Whoa. Weird."

"It's not important at the moment, what has that feind Drago

done with Jamie?" Valmont demanded, his expression comparable

only to that of an angery father wolf whose pup had been stolen.

"Actualy, it was Yamie who-umph!" Paco squeeked as Jade

suddenly clamped her hand over his mouth, a mischevious smirk

on her face.

"You'll have to come with us to find out. Let's just say it's pretty

bad."

"Give me five minutes" he said, heading for his bedroom, turning

off the stove.

Paco pulled Jades hand off of his mouth, "Yade, why did you-"

"Paco, sometimes it's better to let people believe what they

want. Besides, if he knew Jamie was really the one pulling the

strings, he might not help us."

"Good point, _niña_" El Toro agreed, nodding once.

000000ooooo000000

Valmont emerged from his bedroom, wearing his lime green suit,

as usual. "I'm ready, let's go. Where are we headed?"

"Yes, Yade, where are we going?"

Jade led the troupe out the door "To our next stop. We've got

the new 'Jackie'. Now it's onto the new 'Tohru'..."

"aAnd, who do you have in mind for to fill THAT enormous void?"

Valmont asked as he adjusted his tie.

"Someone big, Monty-boy...someone big..."

* * *

><p><strong>omg i'm finaly don'e with this chapter!<strong>

**::shoots self:: **

**yeah, i know, it took forever, but real life is ****such a bitch,**

**and i didn't have time to do anything in**** between family**

**and schedules and all that other stuff...****but yay, this**

**chapter is up! ****please don't be mad it took so long, i swear**

**i wrote ****whenever i could!**

**000000ooooo000000**

**On another note, hahaha valmont finaly makes an appearence! **

**i wonder who the next person jade has in mind is? O_o**


	13. Chapter 13

After a quick call to Jackie's cell phone to determine the location of

the individual Jade had in mind, it was a quick ride via El Toro's car

to their next potential team member. As they pulled up in front of

a the huge, upscale apartent building, Valmont gaped up enviously

at it, remembering his glory days.

"He lives here? Who do YOU know who lives here?"

Jade unbuckled her seatbelt "It's not who _**I**_ know. It's who THEY

know..."

Deciding to ignore her crypic message, Valmont followed Jade,

El Toro and Paco inside and took the elevator up.

"Let's see...Ratso said they live on the 16 floor..." Jade muttered

to herself, hitting the button. "Room 603..."

The elevator dinged as it reached the desired floor and Jade

counted off the odd-numbered rooms "597...599...601...Bingo!

603!"

The three males exchanged looks as Jade knocked on the door

loudly.

000000ooooo000000

A tall, burly looking man answered the door,wearing a blue tanktop

and a par of tight jeans.

"Hello, who- " he stopped, spotting the trademark orange hoodie

of his arch nemesis's sidekick niece.

"Chans niece! What are YOU doing here?" He demanded gruffly.

"Dai Gui. We have a proposition for you..."

* * *

><p>Jamie lounged back on the plush couch she was currently laying<p>

on. MC Cobra sat beside her, holding a bowl of grapes and feeding

them to her one at a time.

"You know, I always wondered why people did this in movies..."

She smirked, her red eyes glinting evily "I'm starting to see the

appeal...SLAVE! More grapes!"

"I thought I was your general..."Cobra said, pouting as he dropped

a grape into her mouth.

"No, _Drago_ is my general. You're one of his captians," she corrected,

"But don't worry, I'm just having fun with this. You should try it

with one of the NekoKhan serving you. This is hillarious."

"A'ight J-girl, I could dig that" Cobra grinned, in high spirits again.

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Ice entered, both looking smug and triumphant.

"We've captured all of Europe and Several parts of Asia. It won't

be long now until we've conqured the whole continent."

"Excellent work" Jamie praised, savoring another grape.. "And our

conditions are being met?"

"All wars have ceased, there's been as little violence as possible,

and several communistic governments have been converted to

democratic ones" Ice confirmed.

"Excellent..." Jamie beamed,

"I gotta hand it to you, Jamie," Drago said as the Queen of the

World stood and went over to a map on the wall and used her

shadow powers todarken the conqured areas "I **never** would

have thought to use _this_ strategy."

Jamie smirked "Well, I want to make sure I have sufficient control

and popular support...Ceasing wars and giving citizens more rights

by eliminating an oppressive governments will make them see me

in a favorable light, and will be more inclined to respond positivly

to my rules and demands."

"Tch. Girl, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Yo plan be off

the hook!" Ice said, winking and flashing her a thumbs up.

"I know," she grinned cheekily "How's Australia coming?"

"There's still some resistance. DJ's taking care of it," Drago said

dismissivly.

"Excellent. He'll get the job done...Now, let's see...I've conqured

nearly the entirely world in just over 3 hours, defeated the Chans,

and I did it while looking good. Am I missing anything?"

"We have a press conferance at 3:00" Cobra said, setting the

grapes aside.

"Ah, yes... I'll have the girls give me a facial before go. I wouldn't

want to greet my new Empire with clogged pores or unwaxed

eyebrows. I have to look professional for the press."

"What about us?" Drago asked.

" You'll be taking the interview with me, The Ice Crew will be our

body guards. You look fine the way you are."

"Gotcha."

Jamie put a finger to her chin, eyeing Drago's typical outfit critically

"Hmm...perhaps you COULD dress a bit more professionaly though...

Not a suit or anything, but something more befitting of a General..."

She snapped her fingers, summoning three NekoKhan, who kneeled

before her.

"Girls, take Drago to the most expensive clothing store you can

and find him something suiting to wear to our press conference..."

* * *

><p>"I need to use the bathroom..." Hsi Wu said, sitting in the corner<p>

of their cell, looking impatient and annoyed.

"Well, you'll have to hold it" Bai Tsa replied from her perch on

the Bench, braiding Po Kongs hair to pass the time.

"But I've BEEN holding it for the last 15 minutes!"Hsi Wu whined,

squeezing his legs together.

"Well, You'll have to _keep_ holding it" Tchang Zu said, arms crossed.

"Ahhhh! That's sooo not fair..." he groaned, flopping onto his back.

"Life isn't fair," Tchang Zu stated, not mentioning the fact that he

needed to go as well.

"Aw, man, now I have to go.." Finn groaned.

"Me too" Ratso said.

"Me Three..." Chow reluctantly put in.

"They can't keep us in here forever..." Viper said "They'll have to

let us go do exercise or SOMETHING..."

Almost as if her words had summoned them, several dozen

NekoKhan appeared in front of all of the cells containing the

prisoners from Section 13, and the Chans and Demons. There

was a loud buzzing noise and the doors to their cells opened in

unison No doubt from some switch in a secure area. Any attempts

to escape were twarted when they noticed these NekoKhan weren't

armed with their typical weapons.

They had _**GUNS. **_

Everyone raised their hands over their heads as they were forced

down the long twisting halls until they finaly came to an enclosed

exercise yard. It was abot the size of half a football field; the entire

area surrounded by a huge 30-feet brick wall. And a dome of razor-

wire crisscrossed over the top. A detorant for demons and humans

alike.

There was exercise equipment, a basketball court, and an obstacle

course. And thankfully, two small buildings. A mens room, and a

ladies room respectivly.

As nearly half of the prisoners made a mad dash for the restrooms,

quickly forming a line as all the stalls were taken, Jackie hung back,

looking around the roof for any possible weakpoints.

"Forget it, Chan" Shendu said, stepping over to him "It's proteted

by spells."

"There's got to be a way to escape..." the archeologist said stubbornly.

"I've been thinking," Shendu said "Do you recall our stay at the

pentetenary a few years ago when I was trying to release my

brethren?"

"Of course. How, could I forget?"

"Well,all the cells there were controled by a master switch. I'm willing

to bet it's the same thing here if that buzzing noise we heard is any

sign...If we could disguise your wife as one of those NekoKhan, we

could use her as a spy to try to find it...She's about the same height

and build as they."

Jackie glanced over at the NekoKhan guards that were overseeing

the prisoners and noted that he was correct. "For once, I like the

way you think, Shendu."

"Let's discuss this more once everyones returned from using the

bathroom, shall we?" Shendu said, heading over to some bleachers

to wait.

"Yes...Lets..."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter! Hope you like it! <strong>_

_**sorry if it was a bit late. I was working on several other **_

_**projects and couldn't find the time to work on it.**_

_**But it's up now, so, **__**ENJOY!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"No."

Jade blinked "What?"

Dai Gui . Dai Gui has a family to think of."

"But they ARE your family!" she argued "They need you."

"My wife is pregnant. I'm not getting involved" he said stubbornly.

"She's due in 3 months. I can't afford to."

"Aw, come on," Jade groaned "You can't just stand by and let Jamie

rule the world, she's just a human. Where's your demon pride?"

"Swallowed. I'll not put my child in danger"

Jade was almost touched at the sentiment, but as he was making

her plan difficult, she was just annoyed.

"You are SOOO stuborn!"

Dai Gui just crossed his arms. Izzy walked over to him, a hand on

her stomach and her dogs trailing behind her, sniffing their heavily

pregnant mistress worriedly.

"Dai Dai, you should go."

Dai Gui rounded on her, eyes wide "Izzy-"

"Your family needs your help. Not to mention my brother Ratso! I

understand you didn't want to get involved With Jamie's plot, but

if they're in trouble, you should go. "

"What about you and the baby?" He protested, placing his hands

on her swollen, rounded stomach protectivly. Izzy took his hands

in her own, squeezing them gently. "WE will be fine..."she assured

"You go help OUR family before something bad happens to them..."

Dai Gui sighed in defeat, turning back to Jade and her

entourage "Very well... Dai Gui will go."

"Smashing," Valmont said, clearing his throat. "Now, Shall we get

this show on the road?"

* * *

><p>Jackie looked around before turning to the group. "Okay, I think<p>

we're alone..."

"Excellent..."

"Chan said you had an idea on how to get us out of here" Bai Tsa

said, crossing her arms "So what is it?"

"Well, all the cells are controled by a master switch. If we could

disguise Chan's wife as one of the NekoKhan, we could use her

as a spy to try to find it and disable it so we can escape."

"One problem. I have no cat ears, or a tail. So how's that suppose

to work?"

"Obviously, we would disguise you."

"Why don't one of us just transform? It's not like it'd be hard..."

Hsi Wu said, crossing his arms.

"This prison is covered in protective Good Chi spells that SHE would

able to penetrate. We cannot."

"...Good point."

" OKay, so how do we defeat a shadowkhan without it going 'poof'."

"Umm..."

"Leave that to Uncle!" The old man spoke up, cleaning his glasses

on the hem of his shirt. He cleared his throat, taking a few

steps forward an clutching his chest, gasping in pain

"Ahhggg! My heart!"

000000ooooo000000

"Sensei!" Tohru cried, rushing to his side and catching him as he

went limp.

"Uncle!" Jackie yelled, "What's wrong?"

Uncle winked at them and then continued to groan in pain.

"Oh, Uncles heart!"

Shendu caught on and dashed off towards a nearby NekoKhan

"That old man is having a heart attack! DO something! I'll not

be in a cell listening to those wretched Chans weep over an

old man!"

The Nekokhan turned to shadow and slithered over the ground

to where Uncle, surrounded by the demons and the Chans, had

Gone limp.

Tohru shook his shoulders "Sensei! SENSEI!"

The NekoKhan pushed him away, kneeling on the ground and

placing one of her Cat-like ears over his heart to see if it had

stopped.

Uncle then reached up and used the sleeper hold, causing the

female to go limp and slump on top of him

Uncle sat up, brushing himself off "And that is how Uncle

defeats a shadowkhan without making it go 'poof'..."

Finn gave him a thumbs up "Way to go, Unc-man."

Viper crouched and began to undo her outfits "Let's do this..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMFG!<strong>_

_**I...really have no good excuse for my absence...**_

_**2 MONTHS! **_

_**::Kills self::**_

_**DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX**_

_**Theres been so much drama in my life..Family illnesses,**_

_**financial problems, writers block... Everytime I sit**_

_** down to type, something HAPPENS!**_

_**Grrrrr!**_

_**I'm sooooooo SORRY For the absence...T_T**_

_**I PROMISE I'll never get 2 months behind again!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"OKay, are you sure I look like a Neko Khan?" Viper asked

as Bai Tsa placed a pair of magically procured, highly realistic

cat ears.

"The spitting image. They'll never notice a difference."

"For this plan to work they better not..." Tchang Zu said,

crossing his arms. "You'd better not give yourself away,

human."

Viper scoffed "Please...I've snuck out of worse places with

worse disguises...I'm an infiltration expert."

"Ahem..." Jackie cleared his throat, giving her a look. Viper

reached out and stroked his face reassuringly "Security

consultant, Jackie...it's my job."

"Just clarifying."

A bell somewhere rang, loudly, signaling excercise time was

over as other Neko Khan beganrounding up the inmates.

"Magic time..." Viper said, pulling the mask over her face.

* * *

><p>Jade, Dai Gui, Valmont, El Toro and Paco stared out over<p>

the ocean at the island fortress.

"So...any ideas how to get across? You know, without being

seen?"

"Well, we could swim across. I'm a champion swimmer,"

Valmont suggested.

"Uh, I think it's a bit far for swimming..." El Toro pointed out

"Besides, there could be sharks."

"Well, what do you suggest then, renting a dinghy and

paddling across? That would take Hours, and time is of the

essence!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty..." Jade interjected, "Arguing

won't get us anywhere. Does anyone else have an idea?"

"Dai Gui could make a bridge" The Earth demon informed.

Jade gave him a thumbs up grinning "Good thinking. Work

your magic, big guy."

000000ooooo000000

Dai Gui took his demonic form, growling as he raised his

hand and made a fist. The ground shook and the ocean

rippled as he pulled up sand and rock from the ocean floor,

forming a smooth, sandy walk way.

"Ay Carumba..." Paco muttered

"Demon Magic, Handy solution in a tight spot. Way to go,

Dai" Jade said, giving him anothr thumbs up as she took off

down the path

"Last one to the prison is a rotten egg!"

* * *

><p>Viper followed the NekoKhan after putting the prisoners<p>

away. Some of them broke off to attend other duties. Others

went to What seemed to be an employee lounge where several

of them seemed to be engaging in feminine activities such

as brushing or braiding their hair, or putting on nail polish.

"Well, they're deffinatly girls..."

Acting natural, she casualy strolled through the employee

lounge, checking herself out in the mirror. "Hmm... not a bad

look for me..." she muttered, turning to get a good look at her

'tail'.

One of the Neko Khan reading a fashion magazine rolled her

eyes at her and returned to her reading.

Viper straightened and left the room "Okay, fun's over, time

to get to work...Let's find that button..."

* * *

><p>Jade looked up at the prison fortress from her hiding spot in<p>

some bushes. "Okay, Phase two of the master plan, done.

Time for Phase three...Getting in and freeing the Chan Clan

and Section Thirteen."

Dai Gui snorted pointedly.

Jade deadpanned, waving hre hand dismissivly "Oh, yeah, and

the demons, too..."

"How do we get in?" El Toro whispered.

"That's my area of expertize" Valmont said, adjusting his tie.

"Granted, I'm more accustomed to breaking OUT of a prison,

but breaking INTO one is just breaking out in reverse...Now,

I believe hearing once that Alcatraz has a secret entrance

somewhere around here..." he said, standing and examining

the walls, running a hand over them, tapping softly with his

ear pressed against the stone.

000000ooooo000000

After twenty minutes of searching, Jade groaned, facepalming,

"This will never work. This is Alctraz, there's no secret entrance.

This was s stupid idea, Let's come up with something else to-"

"Found it!" Valmont called, patting the wall.

"Huh?"

Valmont smirked, pressing against a half-burried stone in the

ground, which sank down, causing the seemingly solid wall to

raise up with a grind of gears.

"...Never doubted you for a moment, V."

"Of course you didn't. Now let's go free the Chans, stop the

Shadow Queen and Save my Jamie-kins!" He said stalking

headlong into the darkness of the tunnel.

Jade scrunched her nose "Jamie-kins? Godfathers are so

weird..." She turned to the rest of her tea "Let's go. Operation

Rescue is a Go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey! back with an update! was gonna post it a week ago <strong>_

_**and then forgot T_T**_

_**hope you enjoyed it**_


	16. Chapter 16

Jade, Paco, El Toro, Valmont, and Dai Gui crept through the tunnels

"Man it's dark in here, I can't see a thing..."

"Me either"

"Dai Gui can see perfectly fine..." the earth demon said walking

confidently through the tunnels. Jade grabbed his hand.

"Alright, you take the lead then. Everyone link hands and follow

Dai Gui."

Valmont took one of jades and El Toro's hand "I have the sudden

compulsion to start singing "London Bridge is Falling Down..."

"Do it and you have to go to the back of the line"

"Oh, you're no fun..."

"We're not here for fun were here to save our friends and family."

"...All the same..."

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p>Viper crept down the halls, looking for any sign of the guard-room<p>

"Come on, that thing has to be around here somewhere..." she

muttered as she scanned the halls, looking at the line of doors,

hoping they might have helpful labels with which she could easily

find the room she needed.

No such luck. She'd have to check every room."

"Great..."She said scratching the back of her head "This could

take a while..."

* * *

><p>"69 Bottles of beer on the wall, 69 bottles of beer...you take one<p>

down, pass it around, 68 bottles of beer on the wall. 68 bottles of-"

"ONE more bottle, Hsi Wu, and I'll put you THROUGH A WALL!"

Tchang Zu bellowed, lifting Hsi Wu off his feet and raising his fists

in a threatening manner. The sky demon held up his hands

defensively "OKay okay, I'll shut up! I'll shut up!"

"Hey, thunder head!" Finn called from across the space between

their cells "Lay off, he's just trying to entertain himself..."

"Stay out of this, human" Tchang Zu said "This isn't your concern."

"Oh yeah? Well how do you ike this? 68 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE

WALL, 68 BOTTLES OF BEER!"

"Grraahhhh!" the thunder demon snarled, dropping his younger

brother and clutching the sides of his head "You voice is sandpaper!"

Finn crossed his arms "Hmph! Is not!"

"Uh...Actualy Finn..."Chow said, looking at his friend with an

apprehensive wince.

Finn sighed, crossing his arms, pouting mightily "Everybody's a

critic..."

"Do you Think Viper is close to finding the control room?" Jackie

asked, moping. It had been a little over 20 minutes since she'd

left them and frankly, he'd expected them to be out by now.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Jackie," Ratso said, patting his back "I'm sure

we'll be hearing the sweet sound of that buzzer any second now"

"I hope so. I'm getting worried..."

"Heh...A feeling I know well...I use to worry every time Katherine

was out of sight too long."

Tchang Zu gave a snort, but said nothing. Jackie, however, STARED.

"You were married?"

"How do you think I procured Drago?"

"...Uh...dark chi blood ritual?"

Shendu arched an eyebrow.

"Asexual reproduction, cloning, I don't know!" Jackie said throwing

up his hands in defeat " Somehow I've never pictured you as a family

man..."

"Well, you learn new things every day, Chan."

"...Was she pretty?"

"Lovely" Shendu said " Voice of an angel, soft, supple skin...a curvy

rubenesque frame..."

"D'hahahahahaha! Shendude is a chubby chaser!" Finn guffawed

in delight " HAHAHAHA-"

"And what's wrong with 'chubby'? Tohru said, crossing his arms.

"Er, nothing..." He said quickly "I like a girl with a little meat on her

bones!"

Tohru grumbled at him as the red-head gave a nervous chuckle.

* * *

><p>Viper tried to look casual and ninja-ish as she checked each room,<p>

looking around thoroughly before shutting the doors. As if on

patrol.

"come on, where are you?" she muttered to herself as she opened

and closed the door "Button button, who's got the button...?"

The last door on the hall opened into a room full of video screens and

various controls, including a large, bright red button in the middle

of the panel.

a grin.

"_I_ got the button..."

* * *

><p>Jade and her improvised team eventually located an exit to their<p>

tunnel, a trap door on the ceiling, given away by a thin line of light

around it.

"OKay boys and...boys, this is where we get off...Dai Gui, gimme a

lift" she said as she looked up at the trap door.

The earth demon complied, lifting her by her waist and holding her

up as she pushed at the trap door. It took a few seconds of work as

she shoved, but the door gave and creaked open. "Alright we're in!"

jade said scrambling out and leaning over the hole. "Come on!"

Paco was lifted up first, followed by Valmont, El Toro, and lastly,

Dai Gui.

"So, Yade, where are we?"

"Firstly, it's 'Jade', Paco. Secondly..." she said, looking around "I think

we're in a kitchen."

"Oh good, I could use a snack" Dai Gui said reaching for the door

to the fridge. Jade grabbed the demon by his shirt "No time for snackin'

let's start Crackin'. The sooner we free Jackie and the others, the

sooner we can get rid of this ShadowQueen/NekoKhan problem and

save the day and get back to our fued."

"Rrrrr..."

"Don't you growl at me, shishi face." Jade said crossing her arms

with a huff, heading for the door and peering out of the kitchen

"The coast is clear, let's go."

* * *

><p>Viper shut and locked the door behind her, lowering her hood as<p>

she approached the control board. "Lets hope this isn't the self

destruct button..." She muttered as she pressed down on the big

red button.

* * *

><p>A loud, harsh buzzing blared overhead. Jade cursed, "Crap! We<p>

must've triggered an alarm or something!"

"What do we do?!"

"What do you THINK we do? We Run!" Valmont said, taking off

down the hall "I'm coming, Jamie-poo!"

Jade STARED after the man for a moment, rubbing her temples

before racing after him "Think of Jackie, Jade...Think of Jackie..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with another update! home troubles abound...<strong>_

_**T_T real life sucks**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jackie panicked when the alarm went off, but seconds later, when

the doors to their cells slid open, he heaved a sigh in relief "She did

it!" He said excitedly. Shendu brushed him aside as he left his cell,

sending him stumbling back a few feet "Yes, yes, congratulations,

now let's get out of here! We're not free YET, Chan." He reminded

him with a wary tone "We still can't use our powers nor EITHER of

our magics..."

"Then we'll settle things the old-fashioned way...With our own bare

hands" Tchang Zu growled, cracking his knuckles. Dozens of

NekoKhan appeared, charging at the prisoners. Tchang Zu launched

into battle using a northern Shaolin style. Bai Tsa joined him, using

the Shequan fighting Style. The others soon joined in. Fighting off

the cat-like women as best they could. the NekoKhan were Agile,

strong, and didn't seem to have an aversion to pain. the NekoKhan

fought back relentlessly. Every time they took down one, another

seemed to take it's place.

"These shadowkhan are so strong!" Jackie said, dodging as several

shruiken as they were thrown towards his head, gut, and legs.

"Yes, Chan I've noticed! Just shut up and fight!" Shendu growled

as he blocked several blows as he engaged in hand to hand

combat with several NekoKhan.

"If uncle had his blowfish, they would be defeated already!" The

elderly chi wizard commented as he used his nerve pinching tactics

to ward off the attackers. Tchang Zu Used a sweeping kick do clear

some space around himself as the Nekokhan swarmed closer

sneering at the human as they stood back to back "Well, you don't,

do you, old man?!"

"Who is big-mouthed demon calling OLD?!" He demanded, turning

around to face the muscular thunder demon in human form.

Tchang Zu followed suit, growling his hands sparking. Tohru moved

closer to them "Sensei, this is not the time for this!"

"That's right!"Finn agreed "We have bigger problems!" he said,

ducking a set of nunchucks. Hak Fu rushed headlong into the

battle "Black Bear conquers Buffalo! Wolf Punishes Lion! Eagle

Catching Fish!"

Naturally, this was all promptly ignored as the two bull-headed

patriarchs glared each other down"Uncle may be an Old man, but

he is still younger than **you**, _Ancient_ thunder demon!"

"Why you impudent little-!"

"Girls...girls...You're both pretty." came voice from the doorway,

followed by the blast of several nekokhan via blowfish.

000000ooooo000000

Jackie turned towards the voice, gasping as he saw jade standing

there with Valmont, El Toro, Paco, and Dai Gui.

"Bwah! Jade!?" Jackie gasped, his eyes bugging out as he saw his

beloved niece. Who crossed her arms with a smirk

"Who were you expecting, the tooth fairy?"

"Why are you with THEM?!" the archeologist demanded, pointing at

the odd group.

"We thought you could use a hand, Mis Amigos" El Toro said, dispatching

three NekoKhan at once with the Cabo cannonball.

"Izzy made me come" Dai Gui said, crossing his arms as he sent a

wave of bricks at the NekoKhan, clearing a path towards the exit with

a flick of his wrist "RAAAARRRGGHHHH!"

As they rushed for the exit, Jackie tuned to Valmont "Why are YOU

here?"

"I'm here to save my god-daughter! Where is Jamie?" he demanded,

looking around frantically.

shendu's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he recognized the british

man."Valmont?!"

the blonde paused, looking at the one who'd addressed him"I'm sorry,

have we met?

"Of course we have, you pompous FOP!"

"Shendu?! Is that- How are you even here, i thought you were banished...

And Why are you human?

"This is no time for questions, valmont we need to flee this place before-"

A loud, single clap came over the room as the doors slammed firmly

shut. Jamie, along with Drago and the Ice Crew, emerged from the

shadows above.

"Bravo...That took longer than I expected, but VERY entertaining...Nice

escape attempt. You almost got away with it...If I were stupid."

000000ooooo000000

"Where's Viper?!" Jackie demanded, taking a defensive stance as their

captors loomed overhead. Jamie brushed some hair from her eyes, jutting

her hip at an angle "Big sister? Oh, she's in solitary confinment...Speaking

of which...Boys?"

She said, glancing over her shoulders at the 4 dragon teens. Ice cracked

his knuckles "Yeah J-girl?"

Jamie gave them a positively evil sweet, innocent smile before turning

her attention back to the prisoners.

"Get them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look, I'm tired of people bugging me for the new chapter.<strong>_

_** I've been dealing with a lot of stuff the past few months.**_

_**My grandfather Died, I got a cat, which was recently murdered**_

_** by a **__**pack of stray dogs. I was participating in **__**NaNoWriMo **_

_**(National Novel Writing Month for those of you **__**unfamiliar **_

_**with **__**the term) and the holidays in general. Not to **__**mention **_

_**my internet **__**has been spazzing out for quite some time now, and**_

_** I'm trying to **__**find a job.**__** I haven't been able to do ANYTHING **_

_**online...So, basically, **__**I don't **__**get a lot of time to **__**write. **_

_**I'm **__**sorry I've been so absent, **__**It's been really hectic **__**for me and**_

_** I'm sorry my dear **__**readers have **__**been affected by it as well. **_

_**But you need to not flip out on me or nag me. Trust me if i**_

_** could have updated, I WOULD HAVE. PLease excuse the absence**_

_**and **__**enjoy the chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Strikemaster Ice gave Jamie a salute "Aye-aye, Mou capi-TAHN!

You heard her, boys."

Tchang Zu snorted at them "You cannot be serious!" he sneered

as Drago's minions took offensive stances. MC Cobra smirked "It's

nothing personal. But J-girl is calling the shots now. You could

just accept her deal. It's a good deal."

" I serve no human. Stand down and We won't crush you." He

said, also taking a fighting stance.

Ice and Cobra exchanged looks and looked over at DJ fist "What

do you say to that, DJ?"

They were answered by a lighting fast kick to Tchang Zu's jaw...

and once again, the battle was on.

000000ooooo000000

Drago looked on as the ice gang engaged in battle. Jamie glanced

at him over her shoulder "You're not going to join them?"

"No, I'd rather wait and let the grunts to the hard work FOR

me. Besides, I have a vested interest in staying on my family's

good side..."

"Good point. however as my general, you're required to lead

your captains into battle, no matter how minor the skirmish."

"I'll join them if they start to screw up..." Drago promised as

he watched his friends fight his family alongside the NekoKhan.

000000ooooo000000

Despite the millennia of difference and experience between

the combatants, the Ice gang were well versed in martial arts

coupled with the unending forces of Jamie's Shadow warriors,

It wasn't long before the Chan's and the Demons were forced

into a corner and got captured one by one and placed in individual

maximum security cells until a quite exhausted Shendu, Valmont,

Jade and Jackie were left.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie snapped her fingers, "That's enough, girls..." she said,

sinking into the floor and reappearing in front of the prisoners.

She wagged her finger at them "Tch tch tch...Jade Chan...You

didn't honestly think I'd forgotten about you, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I did" Jade said, giving her a dark

look as she tried to catch her breath, her hands and feet bound

by shadows. Jamie scoffed "Please...I knew you'd try to come

save your uncle...And speaking of uncles...Hello, Uncle Monty."

000000ooooo000000

Valmont seemed at a loss for words and it took him several

moments to find his voice "J...Jamie?" He looked her up and

down and gaped at her rather S&M outfit "What the devil are

you WEARING?! And Why are you the queen of these...Shadow

Khan...!? I was told the Shadow Queen had taken you prisoner!"

Jamie shook her head "Oh, Uncle Monty...Falling for such an

obvious trick. Shame on you! You'll require a Time out for such

a horrible lapse in judgment! A week or two in solitary should

suffice..." She glanced at a glaring Shendu and a grin worthy of

the Cheshire cat grew on her face "On second thought. Shendu

may join you! This an excellent opportunity for us to work

through all that repressed sexual tension between the two of

you!"

"Repressed WHAT?!" Valmont squeaked in a bizarre mixture

of horror and outrage.

Jade raised an eyebrow "Jackie, what does she-"

"NOTHING!" the Archaeologist hurriedly said, his cheeks bright

scarlet "Nothing at all!" Jamie cackled as the permitted the

shadows to take the prisoners and deposit them into dark cells

lit only by a solitary light bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

000000ooooo000000

Valmont was still sputtering in shock when he and shendu were

deposited into their cell. Shendu sighed in an annoyed manner

"Stop sputtering! you look like a fish gasping for water!"

Valmont shook his head "What The bloody hell did Jamie mean

by 'Work through our repressed sexual tension'?!"

Shendu lounged back on the cot on the other side of the room.

"Exactly what she says...Jamie has been acting as a...Therapist

for my siblings and I...To be quite honest, she's rather good at

it. My brothers and sisters and I can actually coexist rather

peacefully without torturing each other."

"That's nice, but what does THAT have to do with-"

"Jamie is under the belief that because we shared a body for so

long, that our aggression towards each other, and it's later lack

of the hatred the longer we remained bonded, was fueled by

subconscious sexual desire."

"That's-!I-!Oooh! I KNEW I shouldn't have bought her those

shonen-ai and Yaoi manga's last Christmas...!" he moaned

"That's just stupid! I have no...subconscious desires for you,

and I'm sure you have none for ME!"

Shendu smirked at Valmont " Can you be certain? As a demon,

I have no preference to gender, Valmont."

"Shut up, you hate me and I hate you!" he insisted, refusing to

even THINK about the idea and he and Shendu...together. "I

don't want to hear your voice right now so be quiet!"

"Whatever you say...darling." shendu smirked meanly.

"Arrrggghhhh!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG TIME HAS FLOWN BY!<strong>_

_**I'm SOOOO SORRY. Life sucks as always, and I've finally **_

_**gotten motivated to write and it's almost the end of April?!**_

_**x_x**_

_**I recently severely sprained my ankle and must stay off **_

_**my feet for about a week or two. I decided to update and **_

_**then realized how long it had been since my last update...**_

_**JANUARY!**_

_**Blah!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked the newest chapter!**_

_**S**__**ee you soon! **_


	19. Chapter 19

Drago cracked his knuckles as everyone was rounded up and

deposited in their new cells. "Well, looks like that's all wrapped

up..."

Jamie yawned, looking bored "Now that that business taken

care of, lets get back to our REAL concerns...How many countries

do we have left to conquer before I have complete, unquestioned

ruler of the earth?"

Drago looked at what looked like an Ipad, actually a global

tracker from Section 13, hitting a few buttons. "Looks like India,

Norway, Australia and Taiwan..."

"They'll be easy enough to beat... So, gentlemen, what would

you propose we do in the meantime?"

Strikemaster Ice leaned against a wall, crossing his arms casually.

"Well, if it were me? I'd find a primo crib, pimp it out, wreck

some havoc, and live the good life."

"There's plenty of time for havoc and mayhem later..." she

dismissed. "However, a suitable palace would be nice... but

where should it be? Location is everything you know."

MC Cobra grinned "How about a beachfront property? Big fancy

mansion with hedge maze and a primo pool, you know, the

works!"

"Not royal enough..."

"The queens castle in England?"

"Too stereotypical. It should be more unique"

"Oh!" Cobra said after a moment of thought "How about D-man's

old man's place in China?"

Drago punched the nose-ringed teen in the back of the head

"Idiot! We're not gonna steal my dads palace!...I'm still banking

on them coming to their senses and joining us. I don't think my

old man would like it if we just took over his palace."

"He's got a point..." Ice nodded "Drago's pop IS kinda scary when

he's pissed off."

DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

Cobra rubbed the back of his head with a pout "Well, where else

are we gonna find-"

"Silence!" Jamie ordered "I've made up my mind. I'm going to

have the Neko Khan construct me my OWN palace...Something

with a roman flavor...Maybe in Boca...That would be nice...And

I'll have Barbara Streisand sing for the opening ceremony~"

The boys exchanged long looks and shrugged "Whatever floats

your boat J-girl" Ice said giving her thumbs up.

"Yeah, you're the boss man! Errr...Lady!" Cobra corrected.

Jamie grinned quite evilly "That's right...I am...Now, come. We

have work to do. I need you to help me draw up blueprints for

my new palace."

* * *

><p>Valmont sat on the far side of the cell, refusing to speak with<p>

Shendu, who didn't mind in the least as he lounged in the cot

that was to serve as their shared bed. Still, after the better part

of an hour, he was growing rather bored... Glancing over at the

Brit, he gave a smirk and decided to amuse himself at the expense

of his once again roommate.

"You know Valmont...your tastes haven't improved in the least

since we last met. It seems you still have a penchant for those

tacky lime green suits..."

Valmont huffed at the barb "I happen to LIKE the color green...

It's better than that bloody DRESS you made me wear."

"It was a sorcerers robe..." He said, mildly annoyed "Besides Valmont,

Lime isn't exactly the best color for you to wear, given the fact that

you're British..."

Valmont shot a scowl at the dragon for the obvious reference to the

offensive slang for those who were British "Don't give me that, you

bloody old newt!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"Just...shut up, Shendu" Valmont said, rubbing his temples and

turning his back on the dragon "I'm not speaking to you."

"Oh, don't tell me I hurt your feelings?" Shendu said with false

concern.

"Bah, as if someone like YOU could hurt my feelings!" Valmont

scoffed "I just don't want to talk to you. I have had an exceedingly

long and trying day..."

"Not nearly as long as MINE I assure you... Shendu said,

straitening. "Try being betrayed by one of your own, having your

entire family locked up and being held captive by mere CHILDREN

alongside your arch nemesis. Only to have to cooperate with said

nemesis, and have your plot foiled by an even younger child and

her rag tag group of misfits and wind up RE-imprisoned."

Valmont opened his mouth to comment, but closed it, shrugging

in defeat.

"Alright, that is a harder day than mine...But I'll remind you that

I'm supposed to be retired of all this nonsense! I have a steady

job, a decent apartment..."

"So, you've decided to settle for mediocrity..." Shendu said, almost

disappointedly "I expected more from you."

"_**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RUINED ME, SHENDU**_!" Valmont spat

venomously "You're the reason I fell into disgrace! I was forced to

make difficult decisions to do what was best in my situation. I had

to decide what was more important, my pride and power-lust, or

my health and financial security. Bloody Hell, I was living in my

car!"

"Hmph. Then I suppose I can't say you're not willing to do what it

takes to survive...Speaking of which...You know Jamie is holding us

in here because she believes we have unresolved sexual tension we

need to address..."

Valmont made a startled, wary face an looked at Shendu distrustingly

"Are you suggesting that we-"

"Bah, of course not...!"He scoffed "There's hardly any room for **that**

anyway...Or lubrication..." He mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Valmont scowled, crossing his legs prudishly "You're _not_ helping..."

Shedu smirked "I never said I wanted to help you. I'm only interested

in getting out of here. To do that, we're going to have to work

together... So...join me on the bed, Valmont...let's talk..."

Valmont crinkled his nose, but, for the sake of freedom, he sighed

and walked over to the cot, sitting down beside the fire demon.

Shendu snaked an arm round his waist and pulled him over giving

the blonde a charming smile "So...Where to begin..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! I hope you liked the newest chapter! I worked hard <strong>_

_**on it! **_

_**ool, Shendu loves to make Valmont squirm...and so do I!**_

_**S**__**ee you soon! **_


	20. Chapter 20

Jade, growled, grunting in frustration, kicking violently at the door

to the solitary confinement room she'd been locked in with her

uncles and viper.

"Let me out of here! Let me **OUT**!"

Jackie put his hand on her shoulder "Jade, Stop. Conserve your

energy...These doors are protected by magic, you cannot break

them down."

"I can't just do NOTHING! Can't uncle knock them down with

some of his voodoo of his?"

"If Uncle could use his magic do you think we would still be in here?"

Uncle said, rubbing his temples "I can do nothing. No spell books,

no ingredients, NOTHING...Uncle is useless"

Viper rubbed the old mans back soothingly "Hey, at least we tried...

We ALL tried." She walked over to Jade and stroke her cheek with

her knuckles "You were very brave, sweetie. And we appreciate that

you tried to save us. "

Jade sighed, crossing her arms "Fat lot of good it did us, though...

Now we're even worse off than before..."

"Don't worry about it, Kido...we'll find a way out of this. We always

do, after all."

Jade sank to the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest "I don't see

how..."

"Shendu seems to believe that Drago will see the error of his ways

and free us" Jackie commented, leaning against the wall.

Jade face palmed, groaning.

"We're doomed..."

* * *

><p>Jamie took status reports from the NekoKhan as Drago and the<p>

Ice Crew scouted out locations for her lair.

"What are the sums of collateral damage during our take-over?" she

asked a NekoKhan holding a clipboard and pen. The feline female

tossed back her ponytail and held out her charts for Jamie's scrutinizing

gaze. Jamie plucked the clipboard from her hand, her ruby like eyes

scanning the papers.

"Hm...No fatalities, that's good, just as I ordered... Moderate destruction

and physical injuries...Not unexpected... And so far all the countries that

surrendered to me are obeying the new laws I set. Excellent! No more

wars, discriminatory laws have been abolished and dictators have all

been replaced with democratic or socialistic government officials...

Everything is going according to plan. Soon, everyone will praise me as

their liberator of oppressive government regimes and all that nonsense...

And those who favor of such horrid practices will be thrown in the

dungeon, where they belong..."

She gave the NekoKhan back her clipboard "I want you to update these

numbers, then I want you to begin construction of my palace as soon

as my general and his captains have selected a location..." The shadow

warrior bowed obediently and melted away into a nearby wall. Jamie

smirked evilly as another NekoKhan brought her a drink, a cold glass

of orange juice. Jamie sipped it and gave a satisfied sigh "It's good

to be the queen..."

* * *

><p>His Wu paced back and forth in his cell. He was with Tchang Zu, the<p>

others were nearby in their own cells of course. But they couldn't see

or hear them. And the Sky demon was feeling claustrophobic in the

tiny room...Barely as big as a properly sized bathroom.

"I can't take this anymore, this room is too small!"

Tchang Zu sat on the bed, arms crossed "You're only making it worse

with that infernal pacing, Hsi Wu..."

"I can't help it, I'm a sky demon, I need SPACE! There's no room in

here! I can't breath!"

Tchang Zu grabbed Hsi Wu's shoulder when he passed by, pulling him

into his lap and wrapping his arms around him tightly and covering

his mouth. At this point his patience was extremely low. But he was

far too exhausted from the days events to enact his usual rage. "Be

still and shut up, or I'll have to hurt you!"

His Wu struggled, kicking his legs violently "Let go of me!"

"Not until you're still. You're making yourself more anxious with all

that pacing, and it's getting on my nerves!"

"But-"

"Enough. I know you're a Sky Demon, and you don't like small spaces...

But if you get yourself riled up, you're going to make it worse. So be

still...Before I break your bones and MAKE you still."

His Wu sighed and allowed himself to go limp in his eldest brothers arms.

Tchang Zu released his hold after waiting a few moments.

"That's better..."

"We should've just taken Jamie's deal..." The sky demon muttered "We

could've always overthrown her or something..."

"That's not the point" He scowled.

"Yeah well, its better than being locked away again!" He snapped

"Thanks to you an your damn pride we're in stuck in here and we can't

get out."

"Don't be dramatic. We WILL get out eventually..." He said crossing his

arms "Don't doubt that. We are eternal...She'll have to let us out to use

the bathroom and to eat...I will devise a solution to this problem... And

I shall do it without compromising our honor."

His Wu scowled, leaning against him "You'd better, Thunder Face..."

Tchang Zu punched him in the arm, scowling "Don't push it, little brother.

I never said you could touch me."

Hsi Wu straitened, only to have Tchang Zu pull him back against his side

"However...You may lean against me...for now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! Took me a while to get this written down, but I am <strong>_

_**keeping to my personal promise to update one story a month.**_

_**so, it's not late, but I know you guys wish I would update more**_

_** often. but hey, at least I'm updating regularly now instead of **_

_**once every few months like my slump last year **_

_** ...dark times...**_

_**well, hope you liked this chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Drago approached Jamie as she sent her data collector away, having

arrived a few moments ago and overheard her conversation.

"I have to hand it to you Jamie, you've accomplished a lot in the past

48 hours...Though if you ask me a little destruction and death wouldn't

be SO terrible..."

Jamie tsked her tongue at Drago, unsurprised by his entrance "I prefer

to be loved by my subjects...Loved and respected...and feared...The

fact that I COULD cause such things and choose not to is frightening

in itself, is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point" he muttered, shrugging "I still think

you could be a little tighter with that leash..."

Jamie turned to him, smirking darkly " Perhaps...But don't forget...I

am the queen, here...What I say goes. Now, if YOU were king-" She

stopped, her brow furrowing in thought "King...Mm..." Her expression

changed subtly, her eyes taking on a fiery sort of look "A King...Haha.

Every Queen needs a King to rule at her side...if for nothing else than

the sex" she mused, circling Drago in a predatory manner "Tell me

Drago...Would you like to be my King?"

000000ooooo000000

The demonic teen blinked

"Uh...wh-what? What did you say?"

Jamie gave a little amused laugh "I believe in laymen's terms, I just

proposed to you..." She took a step forward, running a hand seductively

over his chest, toying with his sleeveless leather jacket " And you should

never deny a queen her requests...What do you say, Drago? I've seen

how you look at me..." she ran her hands down his side, "You'd love to

toss me onto a bed and let your... little demon out, wouldn't you?"

Drago took a step back, a nervous blush darkening his cheeks. This

was SO not the direction he'd thought this conversation was going to

take!

"Er...I, uh...well..."

The shadow queen took a step back as well laughing lightly" You don't

have to answer right away...I'll let you think about it..."

Drago let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in

"U-Um O-Okay..."

"Twelve hours ought to be enough time to think it over, I'd say..."

She said, striding towards the shadows "Have your answer ready by

then..." She paused, turning back briefly "Oh, and Drago? Don't keep

me waiting..." She said, smirking evilly as she vanished into darkness.

000000ooooo000000

Drago stood there, dumbfounded for several long moments after Jamie

disappeared.

Marriage? Sex? King of Darkness? That all sounded great!

So...why was he completely terrified?

He frowned, walking down a flight of steps. He needed to talk with

his boys on this one. Time for a group meeting. He pressed a button

on the communicator attached to his jackets collar.

"ICE! FIST! COBRA!, Come in!"

"Yo, what's the dizzle, D-man?" came in Ice's voice. "Somethin' up?"

"Yeah. Meeting time. We need to have a chat about Jamie..."

* * *

><p>Valmont glanced over at Shendu as he gave a slight shudder "Cold<p>

Shendu?"

The fire demon scowled "Hardly. A chill went down my spine... It

was nothing. And don't change the subject. I wasn't done listing my

MANY complaints about your sense of taste...in ALL things..."

"Just because YOU don't like thin women-"

"It is not HEALTHY for women to be so thin! I don't see what you find

so enticing about women who are all bones..."

"It was still unethical of you to drive my date away!"

"I did not want you to waste MY valuable energy seducing that pencil

woman."

"YOUR?!I-...hold on a tick..." he said looking up at the ceiling "I

just felt cool air...

shendu followed his gaze suspiciously "Mm..." his eyes skimmed the

surface of the room. A shimmer of magic. A glamour. "Ahh...There's an

air vent above us, concealed with a spell."

"Fantastic! Give me a lift!" Valmont ordered, forgetting his anger, as he

Shendu's shoulder urgently.

The fire demon cupped his hand, allowing the Brit to climb up onto

his shoulders to get a better look at the vent. "Where is it?"

"To your left. Over...over..."

"Here it is!" he said excitedly as his hand felt an invisible grate on the

ceiling. It was bolted firmly into place with large screws, unmoving as

Valmont gave it a tug testing it's strength "Oh bugger..."

"What is it?"

"I can't open it without a screwdriver... It's bolted in place tightly."

"Xìngjiāo! Let ME up, I'll use my claws." He said, reaching up to help

guide Valmont down. The door lock suddenly clicked as someone began

to unlock it. With a cursory sniff, shendu detected dark magic. If their

ploy were discovered, they might be separated, and that would only

hinder their escape. Thinking fast, he grabbed Valmont down from his

shoulders, flinging him onto the bed with a yelp...which he quickly

silenced by capturing his mouth in a hot, domineering kiss as he pounced

on his prone form, pinning him down.

000000ooooo000000

Valmont was too shocked to react right away when he finally processed

That shendu was kissing him. He reached up placing his hands against

Shendu's muscular chest, not quite sure what to do as the door opened,

revealing a NekoKhan carrying two trays of food. Macaroni and cheese

with applesauce and sliced up hotdogs. She paused at the scene she'd

stumbled into, blinking. To any outside eye, it looked quite like she'd

interrupted...a rather passionate scene.

Shendu glanced at her, his mouth still doing curious things to valmont's

lips and neck, casting a smirk in her direction. The ShadowKhan placed

the food she was carrying on the floor silently and shut the door again,

locking it behind her.

When the sound of her footsteps finally receded, Shendu sat up with a

smug little smile "THAT ought to ensure us some privacy..."

Valmont scrubbed his mouth with the back of his sleeve, flustered and

annoyed "What in the name of the good sweet queen was that all about!?"

He sputtered, turning a rather dark shade of dusky pink. Shendu stood

and crossed the floor elegantly, picking up the food trays "If the NekoKhan

had see us trying to escape, she might have separated us, and that would

have been ill advised...So I led her to an...alternate conclusion."

"By kissing me?!"

The fire dragon cast him an absolutely devilish smile. "You didn't seem

to be protesting..."

"Sh-Shut up!" he stuttered as Shendu placed the plate of food in front

of him "Eat up, Valmont...You're going to need your strength...We

have work to do..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translation:<span>**

_Xìngjiāo-Fuck_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this update! <strong>_

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Drago was pacing when the Ice gang returned to base. "Yo, D-man,

what'd you wanna jaw about?" Strikemaster Ice asked as they

took their seats on a nearby couch. Drago rubbed the back of his

head, cracking his knuckles absent mindedly as he gathered his

thoughts. At length, he turned to his friends/minions "We have a

problem...It's Jamie. Now, I'm not gonna deny, the last 48 hours

or so have been pretty fun...Nevertheless, it can't really be allowed

to continue...This isn't right. My family is locked away, Jamie's gone

nuts..."

"I thought you liked the new J-girl"

"She's alright, but she's not _my_ Jamie."

"YOUR Jamie?" Ice asked, smirking a bit.

Drago gave an exasperated growl "Shut up, idiot, I meant OUR!"

"Uh-huh...Sure..." Ice said rolling his eyes and giving a smirk.

Cobra snickered and DJ Fist gave a smug little smile. Drago growled,

smoke seeping from his mouth as he threatened to breathe fire at

them. Ice held up his hands in surrender "Yo, Chill out, D-man I was

just playin'!"

"Well, I'm NOT in the mood!" He snapped.

"Geez, What's got your tail in a knot...?" MC Cobra asked, crossing

his arms. Drago plopped into a chair, sinking low as he looked away.

"Jamie has officially crossed the line between 'Different' and 'creepy' "

"By...?"

the junior fire demon turned back to his underlings, siting up a bit

"She asked me to marry her and tried to seduce me...and I'm pretty

sure she implied that if I said no, she'd kill me"

000000ooooo000000

There was a long silence as the trio absorbed that particular piece of

news. Strikemaster Ice rubbed his chin, collecting his thoughts.

"Um... So what you're sayin' is...J-girl asked you to...marry...her...?"

"Yes."

"And she tried to seduce you?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Ermm...Congratulations?"

"Yeah, way to go!"

"When's the wedding?" DJ Fist asked, in his usual flat tone.

Drago snorted smoke from his nostrils sharply "You morons! There

isn't gonna BE a wedding!"

"Why not, chief?" Ice asked, raising an eyebrow. Drago gave

an annoyed grunt "Because it's...weird! I can't do that, that's not

even the REAL Jamie talking. Jamie would never try to get in my

pants and ask me to marry her. Hell, she can barely work up the

nerve to talk to Tchang Zu!"

The Ice crew exchanged looks. Drago had a point. THE Jamie they

knew was much more conservative about such things. She was a

girl who preferred baggy t-shirts and worn out jeans to skin-tight

leather and mass mayhem.

"You might have a point D-man, but what are we supposed to do

about it? J-girl is the queen of the world and has an army of

NekoKhan at her command."

"We have to get that Necklace off of her...That was the thing that

started this whole mess in the first place. If we can remove it, there's

a chance we can snap Jamie out of this."

"How we gonna do that?"

"...I don't know." Drago admitted "We need advice from a tactical

genius. Someone who's always able to wriggle his way out of any

given situation... Someone sneaky...Someone Whose has a lot of

experience with magic items..." He mused, joining the trio on the

couch.

"...Chan?" MC Cobra suggested, hearing the criteria. Drago smacked

him on the back of the head "No, your idiot! We have to talk to my

Father."

* * *

><p>Shendu stood on Valmont's shoulders using his partially morphed<p>

hand to try to unscrew the bolts to the invisible vent above their

heads. The task was proving difficult, as it had dozens of tiny bolts

and Shendu could only work so loudly, or risk being detected by the

NekoKhan. Valmont groaned, his shoulders and back beginning to

ache from bearing his weight for so long while standing completely

still.

"Shendu, you've been at this for an hour, and you've only managed

to get 16 out of 62 screws out, I NEED A BREAK!"

Shendu sneered down at the blond, so very tempted to kick his head

if it wouldn't throw them off-balance.

"Keep your voice down, or I WILL give you a break!" he hissed.

"Oh very mature, Shendu!" his hissed back "We could at least take

turns!"

"You don't even have anything to unscrew the screws with!"

"I have a spoon from our meal earlier."

"Oh, splendid, a spoon, well, why don't you try digging us a tunnel

then?"

"Better than staring at your admittedly well manicured feet all day!"

"Have a foot fetish now, do we, Valmont?" Shendu smirked.

"Shut up!Stupid Lizard!"

"Insolent worm!"

"Cross dresser!"

"Loser"

"Dragonbreath!"

"Dumpster diver!"

"Wow. Jamie's right. You guys **_should_** just bang and get it over with."

000000ooooo000000

Shendu and Valmont turned to the doorway, seeing Drago and the

Ice Gang standing there, staring at them.

"Drago!"

"Why are YOU here?" Valmont frowned.

Drago unlocked the door, sliding the security gate open as he tossed

Shendu's Talisman's-the remainder of which had been found by the

Nekokhan- to their rightful owner, allowing hi father to absorb the

rest of his demon chi, and his powers.

"You wanna be free, right? I need your help..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys, I'm really sorry I've been away for so long. geeze, like, <strong>_

_**4 or 5 months...**_

_**things have been really rough in real life for me. several **_

_**members of my family, and close family friends have died in**_

_**succession each other:my aunt-by marriage- anetta, **__**my uncle **_

_**johnny, and my bff's **__**gramma and several others. money problems**_

_** and sickness have also been p**__**laguing me and my family. between**_

_** one thing and another, I **__**just haven't the time or energy to update**_

_** any of my writing **__**projects. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll try **_

_**to be regular for this year.**_

_**~Xilex90**_


	23. This Is Not a Chapter

Hello, Readers.

I am Sorry for My extended absence. I know you're all wondering what the hell I am doing not updating for so long.

It is not my fault. Do to a freak electrical surge, my laptop was damaged, and I have not been able to replace it as of yet. and as I do not currently have a vehicle, and do not live near a library, I have been unable to update.

AND BELIEVE ME, I'VE GOT LIKE 4 OR CHAPTERS WORTH OF MATERIAL I WANNA POST UP!

I HAVE NOT LOST ANY OF MY INSPIRATION!

It's KILLING me that I can't update...or do anything online. And its been like this for a couple months now.

I am in the process of trying to order a new one online. I'm borrowing my friends laptop just long enough to reach out and tell you all that I am still alive, and as soon as I am able, you guys are gonna be flooded by a shitload of chapters.

Hang in there, guys, gals, and those of unspecified or nondenominational genders.

I'll be back as soon as I can.

I miss you all.

-Xilex90


End file.
